


The Sexual Education of Warden Alistair

by apocalypsenow



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Brothels, Cunnilingus, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Time, Gang Bang, Glory Hole, M/M, Multi, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Orgy, Prostitution, Public Sex, Restraints, Seduction, Sexual Experimentation, Size Kink, Voyeurism, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypsenow/pseuds/apocalypsenow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warden Selene and her lover Leliana make no bones about their passion for each other, torturing poor, lovesick Alistair night after night. After one too many evenings of listening to Alistair wank furiously at the sounds of passion coming from the lover's tent, Zevran decides to take a chance and lend the Templar his assistance.<br/>A cautious and secret indulgence soon evolves into a world of sexual awakening for virginal Alistair Theirin, guided by the skillful hand (and other body parts) of a lusty little elf assassin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Zevran was beginning to understand why Morrigan and Sten chose to sleep so far away from the campfire. Between the Warden and Leliana’s brazen lovemaking, and Alistair’s nearly constant masturbatory habits, getting a decent night’s sleep was growing to be impossible.

Of course Zevran couldn’t blame Alistair. The sound of the two women just two tents over often had him taking matters into his own hands as well, turning the unwitting threesome into an oblivious foursome. The way Alistair looked at Warden Selene was clear to everyone, and those pink-cheeked, lovesick glances had only increased since the Warden had taken Leliana into her tent. The lilting oohs and sighs that began every night struck vivid images into the mind that had clearly overtaken Alistair’s restraint. Even Zev couldn’t help but imagine the luscious pink lips meeting and tasting, generous breasts pressed together in a passionate embrace while hands and fingers dipped between thighs and into ecstatic, delectable places. Zevran especially liked to imagine them both oiled up, their bodies slick and shiny, their breasts pert and glistening as they writhed with orgasm against each other.

On some nights though, it was the almost-Templar in the tent immediately next to him that Zevran thought of. It had been impossible not to catch the occasional glimpse under the man’s armor, what with the party usually bathing in different sections of the streams and pools they encountered while traveling the lands. Alistair’s chest was broad and defined, his back long and rippling with strength, leading down to a set of surprisingly fleshy asscheeks. Zevran thought regularly about the cock that Alistair took into his own hands every night as he noisily worked over alongside the women just feet away. Four people taking their pleasure at the same time, separated only by a few sheets of canvas.

On this night, Alistair seemed to be having trouble making it to the finishing point, probably due to the particularly trying day they’d just completed, and the fact that Zev had spied Alistair peeking at Selene and Leliana as they bathed just hours before. His cock must have already gotten well drained only hours ago. Yet clearly that did not deter him from trying again. Zevran lay on his bedroll, his oiled up cock in his hand, trying to synchronize his strokes with the grunts coming from Alistair’s tent, but Alistair was taking much longer than he did on a usual night.

Zev was dying to know if Alistair’s time in the Chantry had ever put him in the position to receive assistance with his self-pleasure. Lusty, hormonal boys all sharing quarters and meals and showers tended to get up to that sort of thing, rutting and frotting in whatever dark corners they could find. It almost seemed unlikely that Alistair hadn’t had such an experience, even though he did seem to be especially innocent and naive. Zev had considered asking him, and even offering a helping hand on some of the nights when it seemed Alistair simply couldn’t get enough. But the way Alistair blushed at any mention of sex made Zev wonder if perhaps he truly was as innocent as he seemed.

Still, the thought of taking Alistair’s cock out of his hands and showing him that it wasn’t just two women who could find pleasure together was nearly irresistible.

It was purely on impulse that Zev put his cock back into his breeches and sat up in his tent. What would happen if Zev just snuck into Alistair’s tent that very moment, and gave him a taste of what he could have? Asking would surely not get him anywhere, but a moment or two of the right kind of contact could be convincing enough. Alistair was certainly struggling with what was probably his fourth orgasm of the day. A new sensation that he’d never felt before would certainly help hurry that along.

It seemed a terrible idea, but Zev began moving toward the flaps of his tent anyway. He’d yet to come himself, and his cock ached within his breeches, throbbing for release. The sighs and moans of the women normally lasted for hours, and it had only recently begun so there was still a full night ahead. Still, the sound of wet flesh being furiously stroked came audibly enough from Alistair’s tent, and at the very least his arm must have been getting tired.

Zevran had silently exited his tent and was standing before Alistair’s when he made up his mind. He’d let himself in quietly, and if Alistair protested what Zev had in mind, he would retreat his own tent again without question and never bother him again.

Alistair’s tent flaps made no noise, and Zev climbed inside without hearing any pause in Alistair’s efforts. Sure enough, the blonde man’s eyes were squeezed closed, at least as far as he could tell in what dim light from the fire radiated through the canvas. Soundlessly, Zev lowered himself to his knees, leaning his face toward the man’s fragrant crotch. Alistair’s hand pumped with a tiring desperation, fisting up and down a deliciously thick shaft. The scent of rutting male immediately made Zevran’s mouth water, while his own cock continued to twitch insistently in his breeches.

It happened in an instant, Zev’s mouth descending just in time to catch Alistair’s cock, his tongue contacting the silky flesh of his cockhead, and then the veined shaft as he pressed down deeper. Alistair took in a sharp, surprised breath and his hands drew away completely. Zev clutched the base of the man’s cock and raised his head through a tight-lipped seal, before plunging the cock deep into the back of his throat again. He swirled his tongue in the way that he knew drove other men wild, and pumped with his hand in time with his mouth, trying to get as many full strokes in before Alistair came to his senses and pushed him away.

But Alistair seemed to be frozen with shock. But it lasted only a moment before his legs began to ineffectually kick, his hands hitting the ground as he sat up and tried to scoot backward. But somehow, despite the intrusion, the Templar only yelped. There was no cursing, no demanding to know what in the void Zevran was doing.

Zev dropped his head again, letting Alistair’s cockhead punch deeply against the back of his throat. Zev opened wider and let his throat relax, pulling Alistair’s cock in as far as he could manage. He heard a slightly muffled whimper, and then a raspy voice try to speak.

“What…what are you…” began Alistair in a surprisingly shaky voice, but Zev kept his mouth moving, suckling and tonguing, pulling up until his lips hit the ridge of thecock head, and then plunging deeply back down, fucking Alistair to the best of his ability with his mouth. The man tasted exquisite. He was musky, meaty and clean, and his cock nestled comfortable in the back of his throat despite its impressive size. Zev’s cock was straining at his breeches now, and he snaked his free hand down to his crotch and squeezed at the bulge. The peal of arousal that swept through his body only propelled his mouth further. Alistair’s cock was everything Zev had been imagining; long and curved with a considerable thickness that would certainly please any woman, or man.

“Zev,” Alistair whimpered, his hips bucking almost involuntarily under Zevran. Zev couldn’t help but smile around Alistair’s cock. If Alistair had let him continue on this long, it was unlikely he’d force him to stop altogether. If he was going to react with violent distaste, it would have happened by now. This wouldn’t be the first time Zevran had used his mouth in the surprise seduction of another man, but it would certainly be one of the most satisfying.

With a renewed determination, Zevran pushed his body up onto his knees, and brought both hands to Alistair’s cock. One hand cupped the softly tightened balls, while the other milked the base of the shaft, but his mouth was where the focus remained. In and out he suckled, pushing deep into his throat and dragging his tongue wide and flat along the underside, tasting him, fucking him. A broad hand found its way to Zevran’s head and fingers wound in his hair, and Zev had to smile again. What man could say no to such a skillful mouth? Especially when the object of his true desires was getting her brains mercilessly fucked out only feet away. Alistair’s breath grew quick and ragged, and his hips began to buck in time with Zevran’s plunging, driving the cock even deeper still down his throat, again and again, fucking and thrusting with stroke after stroke. Zev knew the Templar couldn’t have much longer left, and he synchronized his hands and mouth to ensure a constant stimulation, of his balls, his shaft, swirling his tongue over his cockhead. Zev’s eyes fell closed, his nose filled with the fragrant scent of Alistair’s nest of curls, hitting something deep and primal within. His own cock was on the verge of a sweet, overpowering release when Alistair suddenly went stiff, his hips raised to meet Zev’s lips, his hands pressing the elf’s head down. Deep grunts left Alistair’s parted lips as spurts of hot seed hit the furthest reaches of Zevran’s throat. He gulped, swallowing down every last drop, suckling the cock as though it was an engorged teet while Alistair squirmed and sighed.

When it was over, Alistair pulled away, quickly putting several feet of space between him and Zevran and blinking through the dark. Zevran’s cock ached, demanding attention, but he would wait until he made it back to his own tent before he finally brought himself to completion.

“Why did you do that?” Alistair panted through the dark. “I never said you could do that. You just… you just let yourself in?”

“My apologies my friend. It was clear that you needed assistance,” Zevran answered as he pressed down a grin. Alistair would act outraged now. He’d have to in order to satisfy his own Chantry-boy guilt. But there was no question that he’d enjoyed it. He’d made no protest as all while it was happening, and Zev probably couldn’t have escaped the deathgrip Alistair had on his head at the end if he’d even tried to.

“Get out,” Alistair whispered. The women next door remained as vocal and oblivious as ever, locked in their own private reverie and hearing nothing exchanged between the two men.

“As you wish,” Zev said.

 

His cock spilled almost the moment he took it into his hand. He’d barely made it through the tent flaps when he was immediately struck into place, pounding hard at his throbbing cock as his seed shot forth into the darkness. Zev bit his lip to keep come crying out, and collapsed onto his bedroll quickly after, blindingly satisfied, with the tangy taste of Alistair still clinging to the back of his throat.

 

 

 

 

The next day it seemed that nothing had happened, though Alistair was especially quiet as the party battled side by side. At regular times his caramel eyes would get hazy, and he’d stare into space while the tips of his ears and cheeks grew pink. Zevran knew better than push Alistair to interact if he did not wish it so. There would be no quicker way to ensure that what had happened the previous night would never happen again than to push him where he clearly was not comfortable.

Still the day dragged on. Darkspawn were killed, rabbits were hunted and then roasted, and unfamiliar lands were traversed. At the end of another long day, night fell and the tents were erected. Zevran couldn’t help but notice that Alistair began flashing quick glances at him, though he’d look away as soon as Zev seemed to notice.

Warden Selene and Leliana sat sipping rum by the fire, with Leliana curled around Selene, her arms caressing up and down the Warden’s arm, and causing girlish giggles to erupt after whispering sweet nothings into Selene’s ear. The rum bottle was passed around the firepit without bothering with dirtying cups. Morrigan left the party early, as she always did, while Sten wandered off to have one of his strange, one-way conversations with the warhound. Zevran’s eyes fell upon Alistair’s as he handed the rum bottle off to the Templar. Alistair looked away again, quickly, and downed an unusually large swig.

The girls rose and followed each other to their tent, in the same manner as always. Zev couldn’t help but notice Leliana’s hand sneaking over Selene’s shapely buttocks as they paused to untie the flaps of their tent. In their haste, and possible drunkenness, the flaps did not fall completely closed, leaving a sliver of space where movement could be detected within.

The air grew thick and awkward as Zev and Alistair were left alone with the bottle of rum, but Zev’s attentions were on the little open slit between flaps. Alistair took another deep drink of the rum, draining away nearly a third of what was left.

“They are beautiful together, are they not?” asked Zevran, nodding toward the tent. Alistair turned around, his eyes following Zev’s motion. As soon as he spied the opening, and what appeared to be clothes falling to the floor inside, he turned back around quickly. He took another deep drink and handed the bottle back to Zevran.

“It’s a little annoying isn’t it?” Alistair asked, the rum making his voice thick and throaty. “Rubbing their bodies together in front of us all the time. And then at night. They clearly have no shame.”

“Can you blame them?” Zev asked with a raised eyebrow. “If I had curves that generous, and a woman who enjoyed them so, I’d make the most of every moment possible.”

Zev wondered if the women might even have left the flaps open a little bit on purpose. Inside he saw flesh on flesh, though what parts and to whom they belonged wasn’t easy to discern.

“It must feel amazing to have such voluptuous breasts to press together,” Zev continued. “A woman knows exactly how to please another woman, as you can hear for yourself.”

Alistair stared down at the fire, but Zev noticed him shifting his hips uncomfortably.

“You can see them a little, if you come to where I am sitting,” Zevran offered. Alistair’s cheeks lit up a blazing pink but he made no move to come closer.

“That would not be appropriate,” he said quickly.

“Perhaps not. They don’t seem to mind that we hear them every night. And now they don’t even bother to close their tent up all the way.”

Zevran felt his own cock growing hard in his breeches. He wondered how Alistair might react if he went ahead and touched himself. He scooted a little bit closer to the tent, and leveled his eye with the opening. There were sucking, smacking sounds coming from the tent now, along with the familiar moans that had become a nightly soundtrack to the campsite. Inside he saw Leliana laying back on the floor of the tent, her legs spread wide. Selene’s head bobbed and moved between her thighs.

“The Warden is doing to Leliana what I did to you last night,” Zev informated Alistair, feeling emboldened by the burn of rum in his belly. The liquor had worked quickly, making his head feel light and his mood even lighter. A quick glance over at Alistair revealed a prominent bulge in his pants while Alistair looked toward the flaps of the tent. His light brown eyes were blown wide and black.

“Have you ever seen a woman making love to another woman with her mouth? Pink, pouty lips sucking at another woman’s cunt until she squirms? It is beautiful,” Zev said. Alistair swallowed heavily.

“Come and take a look,” Zev offered again. Alistair was still for a long moment. Then slowly, unsteadily he began to scoot closer to Alistair. Zev didn’t move, allowing Alistair to bring himself as close as he dared, and he couldn’t help but admire the man’s broad shoulders, the patch of golden skin at the back of his neck. He had the impulse to touch him, though he knew the gesture would come off as painfully intimate. Zev’s cock twitched again, even more urgently than it did at the sight of the two women. Alistair leaned down slightly, his eyes growing wide as they focused in on the women within the tent. He sat up quickly.

“Maker’s breath,” he gasped. Inside the tent, Leliana’s voice rose, her moaning growing sharper.

“Yes, Selene,” she cried out. Zev peeked within again to see the redhead’s hands tangled in Selene’s hair. “Fuck yes,” she cried. “Maker, you are so good at that.”

Alistair shifted in place and quietly cleared his throat. The bulge at his crotch was straining tightly against his breeches, and his fingers seemed to be inching toward it. It was all Zev could do not to reach out and cup the man’s cock for him. After a moment of drunken though, Alistair slowly leaned back over, his arm brushing against Zevran as he moved. Zev joined him, needing to draw even closer to Alistair for them both to see. Leliana was bucking wildly, her breasts bouncing with each movement while one of Selene’s hands grasped at a milky white thigh.

“Fuck, yes!” she cried in her Orlesian lilt, her back arching, her hips writhing. Finally her legs fell straight onto the ground, giving a full view of Selene’s face. The Warden’s tongue was lapping eagerly at Leliana’s cunt, while Selene’s hand pumped three fingers in and out of her lover’s soaking slit. Leliana’s public hair was thin and red, her engorged labia easily visible. Selene was working her hands and eating the woman’s cunt with as much enthusiasm as Zevran ever seen, even back in the brothel.

Zev couldn’t help himself. His hands flew to his cock, massaging the firm shaft through the fabric of his breeches. Zevran gasped at the contact, his own cock reacting forcefully to his touch.

Alistair let out a groan that sounded like a strangled sob. He met Zev’s eyes for a moment, before his own hand snaked toward his own crotch.

“Cruel beauties,” Zev said breathlessly. “They must know they are driving us wild.”

Alistair sat up straight again, and then climbed to his feet. Or tried to. He swayed and almost fell as he attempted to rise, the rum in his system apparently more powerful than he had been expecting. Zevran jumped to his aid, standing swiftly and grasping Alistair’s arm to help him up. The man continue to tilt on his feet, his body bumping against Zevran’s, his bulge protruding prominently out from his breeches. Alistair was so much bulkier than Zevran, and a stood a head taller. Zevran felt almost dainty in his presence. If he could ever convince Alistair to let loose, to ravish Zevran the way he often fantasized, Alistair would have difficulty not breaking the elf in two.

“Yes! Fuck! Selene! Faster, please…” Leliana whimpered. The cries coming from the tent sounded absolutely feral. Zevran couldn’t remember the last time he had come that hard with another person.

Without a word, Zevran walked Alistair the few steps to his tent. Alistair kept his eyes cast down. Just before they he reached for the tent flaps, Alistair began massaging his own bulge. He flashed Zevran a look, his eyes lingering for just a moment longer than they needed to.

“Do you need more… assistance?” Zevran asked, sounding a little more hopeful than he intended to sound.

Alistair was silent for a moment, seemingly grappling with the thought.

“I would be happy to render the same service as I did last night,” Zevran purred. “Or a number of others, if you prefer.”

Alistair said nothing, just kicked open the flaps to his tent and began to clumsily climb in. Zevran waited, listening over the sounds of the women’s ecstasy for an answer. The answer came in the form of Alistair holding his tent flap open, waiting. With a smirk, Zevran lowered himself to the ground and climbed into the tent.

 

The Templar’s breeches were at his knees, his cock standing out proudly from a bed of ginger curls even before Zevran had fully closed the tent flaps behind him. The fire was still roaring, and there was a few remaining tendrils of light in the sky. The man before him was a feast for the eyes. His slim hips were golden and framed by a deep cut of muscle that tapered down toward his cock. A line of curly hairs traveled up his tunic, and each stroke of the man’s thick hands at his cock revealed a flexing board of muscle at his abdomen. He hadn’t been able to wait apparently, not that Zevran could blame him. The music from behind them now was Selene’s, apparently having switched places and now the target of her lover’s deft administrations.

Alistair fell heavily to his bedroll and laid splayed out and ready on his back, his hand fisting repeatedly over the thick pillar of meat, his hips bucking toward his own fist. Zevran first freed his throbbing cock from his breeches and then crawled toward Alistair, straddling the mans legs and pulling on his forearm to get him to release his cock.

And once again he was fucking Alistair with his mouth. Alistair relaxed back into it, his eyes closed, his fingers finding the back of Zevrans head and urging him deeper and deeper. Alistair began to moan wantonly as Zevran plunged him further and further back into his throat. He pressed his tongue hard into the underside of Alistair’s shaft, and felt the cock tighten and twitch. He found his own cock with his hand, bouncing firmly against his belly with each eager movement of his head and shoulders. Zev grasped hard onto himself and began to stroke, long, forceful strokes of his aching meat. He matched the time of his hands to that of his mouth, hoping he could make himself and Alistair come at the same time.

The new light in the tent made Alistair a vision. Zevran reached up and dragged the tunic further up the man’s chest, exposing his deeply cut abdominals, and his bulging pectorals. He pinched at Alistair’s tightly clenched nipples and heard a desperate whimper sound from his throat in response. Meanwhile the sensations inside his own belly were building, his cock singing with the irresistible stimulation of his hand, pulling his balls tight against his shaft. Zevran only wished there was another body nearby, one that might be persuaded to provide some extra stimulation to the parts of his body that needed it most. At the thought he released his cock and snaked his head around between his cheeks, his fingertip massaging at the sensitive buzzing entrance of his ass. He wondered if, over time, and after giving him the space he needed to work up to it, he might convince Alistair to fuck him. Zev could only imagine how heavenly his thick cock would feel, sliding up and down his ass cheeks, greased up and throbbing. How once he finally pushed deep within and began to fuck, how Alistair’s strength would bear down upon him, pounding deeper and deeper until Zevran couldn’t help but come all over himself. The thought pried moans loose from Zevran’s throat, and he put all the extra energy into the attentions his mouth was lavishing upon Alistair. Alistair whimpered openly, showing no sign of trying to hide their activity, his hips bucking and straining to get deeper between Zev’s lips. Both Alistair’s hands were firmly guiding Zevran’s head, lacing and combing through his hair and occasionally caressing behind his ears and sending a shiver straight down to Zevran’s erection.

Zevran pulled his fingers free of his own ass, sensing that Alistair was close. The man was growing tenser, his body more stiff as his back arched. Furiously, Zevran resumed stroking his cock, pumping hard from hilt to head, feeling each stroke bring him closer and closer to a powerful climax. In his mind he saw Alistair’s face, blissful and beatific as he experienced for the first time the ecstasy of fully penetrating a willing man. Asses were so much tighter than cunts; if he could gt Alistair to fuck him before he ever had a woman, he might just ruin him on cunts forever.

He decided as the sweetness crashed through is body that the first time Alistair fucked him, he’d be sure he was on his back, so he could see every minute of the experience on Alistair’s face. As if on cue, Alistair’s own orgasm shuddered through his body, twitching through his cock as Zevran whimpered and gasped the last remains of his own pleasure around it. He humped the final drops of seed into his hand and simultaneously sucked hard, drawing the thick, warm semen from Alistair’s cock in powerful waves. Alistair gasped and bucked, a man turned to beast as he arched and pounded, plunging his cock deep into Zevran’s mouth. When Zev looked up, Alistair’s eyes were no longer closed. He was watching Zevran take every thick inch, watching Zevran eagerly swallow every drop of seed as he moaned with unrestrained ecstasy.

“Fuck,” Alistair sighed, his black eyes locked hard onto Zevran’s. In that moment Zevran knew that Alistair was hooked.


	2. Getting Closer

Alistair woke abruptly, the vision of the archdemon still vividly etched into his mind. The roar that was so loud in his head while he slept buzzed through his bones and covered his body in a cold sweat. It always took several minutes to shake off the nightmares after he woke, sometimes longer. Sometimes he never made it back to sleep at all. He sat up and blinked into the black space of his tent. The darkness was blessedly quiet. Selene and Leliana had worn each other out and finally fallen silent some time ago. It seemed the famed Warden stamina applied to the female Wardens just as much as the men.

After the nightmares was almost the only time he'd wake without a raging erection, and now, thankfully he was as flaccid as could be. There was little besides pleasuring himself that helped to shake the pressure and waking terror of being two of the only known Wardens in the middle of a blight. The need was a nuisance at times, but he'd long stopped trying to hold off from indulging in it. He'd close his eyes and let the wash of pleasure blot out the darkspawn and the constant, imminent threat of death. The fact that even if he lived through their travels, he'd likely die at the mercy of the archdemon anyway was enough to help him ignore all that "good chantry boy" business that had been so deeply ingrained into his mind. Death was close at every moment, and there was no way to know exactly how many more days he had.

He could only imagine that was one of the reasons Selene was so insatiable as well. Sex overwhelmed the senses, at least from what he could gather from how she sounded every night with Leliana. How else was someone in their situation supposed to tune everything else out and simply enjoy being alive for a while? Their regular rounds of drinks worked sometimes, but when left alone Alistair always turned sad in his drunkenness. And it didn't help of course that the object of his affection was completely unavailable, on top of everything else. He'd tried so hard not to stare at Selene, tried so hard not to listen to her doing the things with Leliana that he desperately wished he could do himself. But she was so just so unique. Stunningly beautiful and smart, her wit and battle prowess was unmatched. But she'd made her preferences clear, and apparently those did not include awkward, inexperienced chantry boys.

He was still trying not to think about Zevran. It had been a week since he'd had too much rum and foolishly invited him into his tent. Oh but Maker, that mouth around his cock felt like the warmest, smoothest satin. Alistair had never felt anything as good before in his life, though he couldn't help but wonder how different a woman's mouth would feel. Would it be softer? Could it possibly be as skilled as Zev's had been? He'd said that night that no one knows how to pleasure a woman like another woman, so it wasn't difficult to make the leap that the same thing might be true for men as well. And Zevran had actually seemed to _enjoy_ doing that, for Maker's sake. Alistair was stunned when Zevran had pulled his cock out and brought himself to orgasm while he sucked Alistair into oblivion. He'd even done other things to himself with his fingers, things that he really seemed to enjoy.

Alistair tried to shake the thought away. He'd always imagined that he'd be doing these things with a woman, not a man. And not just any woman, but someone he _loved,_ someone with whom those actions might actually mean something. Certainly not someone his own sex, and definitely not one he had lukewarm feelings for at best.

But still, the sensations of a hot, eager mouth on his cock had been absolutely divine. And when looked at in the right light, Zevran was almost positively feminine. He was hairless, as all elves are, except for that luscious blond mane on his head. He was slender and petite, though just as muscled as you'd expect anyone who kills for a living to be. Alistair had seen him shirtless plenty of times, and from behind one might actually wonder if they were looking at a man or just a strong, warrior woman.

Alistair's cock twitched to life at the memory of that silky mouth and the way he used his tongue. The remnants of the nightmare fell away into nothingness, his attention now drawn lower, to awakening areas of his body. He'd tried to be quieter now as he pleasured himself, hoping not to send any invitation to Zevran, but when those women began with their nightly ritual it was difficult to control what his body wanted. Especially when they began to talk. The filthiest, most agonizingly arousing things had come out of their mouths a few times, and Alistair could hardly help how instantly his cock would grow stiff and begin to ache. And it was never just once. That blighted Warden whatever-it-was seemed to only let him rest for about ten, maybe twenty minutes before it was ready to go again.

He'd tried not to think about that mouth as he took his cock into his hands and listened to the women. Tried not to wish there wasn't a tight, eager throat waiting to suck up his seed. But several times now the image of Zevran's face flashed through his mind, and each time it had immediately sent him over the edge. But Alistair didn't want to want that. He'd prefer to hold on to what he'd always wanted, what was familiar. The fantasy of love, of loyalty and devotion.

But there probably wouldn't be enough time left in his life to find that now, not with an archdemon that demanded a sacrifice, and not with the woman he wanted being so intimately bonded to someone else.

Alistair sighed as untied the loose pair of breeches he slept in, and spit in his hand. His cock was waiting, ready and stiff now that he'd come fully out of sleep. There was brutally little future left that he could count on, and though he knew he should take his pleasures wherever he could find them until the inevitable end, the thought of using Zevran to fill all the late, anguished hours just didn't seem right.

Still, it was _the elf_ who had come to _him_. And he'd done more than that since the first time, having left what was pretty clearly an open invitation for his services whenever Alistair desired. Not only that, the man obviously enjoyed doing it. He even… wanted? It? Did Zevran spend his owns in his tent with one hand around his own cock, and the other… doing what he did further back, while thinking of Alistair?

The thought was exciting, but also a little frightening. Alistair had never been on the receiving end of such desires before. Not from a woman, and certainly not from a man.

Alistair continued to try for a while to shake the image of Zevran moaning around his cock while he stroked himself. He tried instead to think of what little he saw between the open flap of the tent that last night. He saw Selene making love to Leliana with her mouth, and Leliana's perfectly round breasts bouncing, and getting squeezed and kneaded. It wasn't the first time he'd caught a secret glimpse of a naked woman, but it was certainly the first time he'd seen two women making love. But the images were fleeting, and were only bits and pieces of a larger, obscured whole, while the elf's mouth on his cock was a much more complete and accessible memory. With a sigh, Alistair let his mind drift openly. There wouldn't be any time in his life to entice a woman to love him, if such a thing were even possible, but he'd had to do nothing at all to attract Zevran. It had been difficult trying to fight that memory, difficult trying to ignore how much he'd enjoyed that second time. He had a belly full of rum and had let himself look for a while. And what he saw wasn't particularly terrible. The look of arousal on Zevran's face had spoken volumes. It had come into his mind many times since then, and though he always pushed it away, maybe he'd just see what it was like to indulge in the memory of it for once? To quiet all the internal rebukes and wincing and just…see? What harm could there be in recalling how amazing it felt to have someone's attentions focused solely on him? Someone who clearly seemed to _desire_ him? What were the possibilities in such an arrangement?

Zevran awoke as a male voice cried out in the night. It was close and familiar, and unmistakably a product of lust. He eased into consciousness thinking it must have been a dream when the voice came again, throaty and tightly restrained. Of course it was Alistair, up to his usual business. It wasn't like him to be having a wank in the middle of the night though, when the women weren't even awake and active. If Zevran had to guess by the deep breathing and occasional snoring that usually filled the post-coital hours, Alistair usually slept like the dead. Who wouldn't after how hard the group would fight during the day, and how fervently they'd enjoy themselves at night? Zevran turned over on his side and sighed. Alistair was really only several feet away, and clearly intensely aroused by whatever thoughts or dreams he'd been having. The women had been whispering to each other during their lovemaking, saying things that implied the use of a toy, and possibly other gear.

"You love getting fucked, don't you, dirty girl?" Selene had whispered. "You love getting stretched open by a big, thick cock? Do you think about this when we're not fucking? Do you think about me filling you up and making you come?"

It seemed she was trying to keep her voice low, but it was not low enough.

That must have been it, Zevran figured. Alistair had probably never heard such talk in his whole, sheltered life. It was so odd to look at Alistair and consider what a true innocent he was. Bulky and muscular, anyone would probably imagine numerous women throwing themselves at the almost-Templar, but by everything Zevran had learned in the random bits of conversation they'd had, Alistair hadn't even so much as kissed a woman. Zevran couldn't help but snicker quietly. The man had received his first blow job even before he received his first kiss. It was sad, in a way. Or, it _could_ be considered his first kiss.

Zevran was tempted to go join Alistair, despite the fact that it seemed his exertions were coming to a close. He was sure he'd have received another invitation by now, but Alistair had been making a point of barely glancing his way. Still, new thoughts were invading Zevran's fantasies since their last time, when Alistair had watched him openly, seeming almost to enjoy the sight. The new fantasy had started out the same, with Zevran creeping into Alistair's tent while Alistair wanked himself off. But instead of descending on Alistair with his mouth, he'd straddle the man and guide that thick, hard cock into his oiled up ass. He could imagine every detail: Alistair's eyes fluttering closed as the new sensation enveloped him, how he'd grab at Zevran's hips once Alistair's cock was submerged deep into Zev's body and he began to rock, how the man would buck and writhe at the experience of his first true fuck.

Zevran's hand closed around his hard cock. Alistair was still whimpering in the next tent, his orgasm apparently drawn out into something long and repetitive. Zevran let the man's voice ring in his ears as he brought himself to a quick and powerful orgasm. He was less sure now if and when he might be able to taste Alistair again, whether he might get the chance to expand the virginal warrior's horizons a little bit further than he already had. But it wouldn't be any fun if Alistair didn't find himself wanting it too. If it he did, Zevran hoped he might eventually find a way to let him know.

 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

The sun was setting on another long and bloody day. A camp near a stream or a pool was declared to be an absolute necessity, and they'd stopped earlier than they usually did when they came upon a river.

"This probably leads to Lake Calenhad," Selene observed. "We could walk along it or a while, or we could just call it a day?"

The group had agreed to stop, despite the hour or so of daylight left in the sky.

The stream looped and twisted, winding around a number of low lying hills and collecting in intermittent pools. After dropping their gear and leaving Morrigan and Sten behind to do whatever it was they always insisted on doing by themselves, Zevran found himself walking toward the water with the Wardens and Leliana. He expected that everyone might splinter off as usual, Alistair going one direction and Leliana and Selene going the other, but they reached the waterside together, and Selene and Leliana didn't wait to begin removing their clothes.

Always the gentleman, Alistair immediately turned around, stuttering a few shy words as his cheeks flushed pink. Selene and Leliana only giggled. Not one to be ashamed of nudity, Zevran wasted no time stripping down to nothing, and then stepped into the water without waiting for anyone else. The girls whispered and giggled as they dropped armor piece after armor piece, and Zevran pretended to scrub his hair while he watched them undress, but unlike Zevran, they stopped at their small clothes. Their bodies were toned and voluptuous, their nipples showing clearly through their breastbands as their bare skin adjusted to the open air. Alistair was still standing patiently off to the side, looking into the forest when the girls joined hands and jumped into the water together.

"Alistair apparently prefers to stare at the trees rather than scrub all the darkspawn blood off him," Leliana observed after she came back up. Selene stayed submerged for a moment or two longer, and burst up from a deep part of a pool that collected in the stream. Alistair's eyes went immediately to her as he turned around, his gaze locking onto the breastband which had been rendered transparent by the water. The pink flush crept down his neck, and his hands went to immediately cover his crotch. Zevran couldn't help but snort a quiet laugh.

Soon enough, the girls were preoccupied with each other, their delicate hands roving to unseen places under water, as Alistair stripped down to his smalls and then turned to plunge into the pool as quickly as he could manage. The girls, however, did not see the raging hard on tenting the bulky man's smalls. As Alistair slowly moved through the water, mindlessly making his way toward Zevran, the girls began to follow the current down stream. It seemed the further away they got, the more Alistair relaxed. Zevran tried not to watch the blushing Templar, keeping his hands occupied with absent motions of cleaning and the occasional stroke of his cock.

Alistair let out a relieved sigh when the girls followed the bend of the stream around a small hill. The last thing Zevran saw was the round tops of their ass cheeks peeking out of the water as they swam away on their bellies.

"I would think you'd enjoy an opportunity to bathe with them," commented Zevran. He tried to keep his tone light, not wanting to embarass the man further.

Alistair's cheeks remained deeply pink. Zevran let his eyes run down the carved muscles of his chest. Zev's half-erect cock was suddenly wide awake, though he tried to act like it wasn't.

"I wouldn't exactly be bathing _with_ them though, would I? I'd be bathing _near_ them, and trying not to do anything inappropriate while they do all their… touching and teasing."

"Who cares if you do something inappropriate? They do not care about propriety, why should you?" Zevran asked. Alistair snorted. "You know, that is a very good point. But still, if I were to start… _you know_ , right there where they could see me I would still be the disgusting, offensive creep, wouldn't I? Meanwhile because they're beautiful and have those breasts, and they know everyone wants to see them touch each other, they can do whatever in the void they want."

Zevran snickered again. The water wasn't clear enough for him to get a good look at the package that Zevran could only guess was throbbing away under the surface, but he could imagine what it looked like. His cock twitched at the memory of the last night in their tent. He turned toward the trees, trying to swallow down his own desire, but only came to find another arousing sight. Through a small cut of forest the stream on the other side of the hill was visible, the trees barely concealing the rocky bank and rushing water. Standing up in thigh deep water, either assuming they were hidden, or not caring that they weren't, was Selene. Her smalls had been discarded, and one hand was gingerly fingering through her dark-haired slit while a naked Leliana bent down to cup and suckle the Warden's ample breasts. Leliana's ass was curvaceous and pale, her cheeks separated just enough to give a peek into pink flesh deep within.

"Fuck!" Zevran exclaimed, taking his aching cock into his hand.

"What?" asked Alistair.

Zevran turned around, seeing Alistair standing upright in waist deep water, his eyebrow cocked as he awaited Zevran's explanation. Zev watched rivulets of water stream down the lines of Alistair's muscle. Just under the water bounced a protruding appendage that made Zevran's knees suddenly go weak.

"Well, my friend,"Zevran began after a heavy swallow, "if you'd like another opportunity to observe the fair lovers in action, they are providing us one." He nodded toward the trees. Alistair squinted his eyes as he moved through the water, coming closer to where Zevran stood. The elf suddenly realized his heart was racing, his cock at risk of blowing in his hand. The situation was ripe for another encounter with Alistair, but he'd have to play it just right if he wanted to avoid making him uncomfortable. Still, that dark look in his eye as he watched Zevran in the tent had been unmistakable. He had been enjoying Zevran's mouth on him. Surely he hadn't forgotten about it already.

When Alistair was standing on a few feet away from Zevran, the air began to feel thick and heavy. Zevran reminded himself to be patient. To let Alistair watch the girls for a while, to work himself into a frenzy and wait for the right time to make a move, a time when Alistair wouldn't _want_ to say no.

He heard the man's breath hitch in his throat, and Zevran turned back to watch the girls again. Leliana had sank further down into the water and was lapping at Selene's cunt. Selene was squeezing her own breast, her head thrown back in an expression of ecstasy. He glanced over at Alistair to see his pupils dilated so wide they were practically swallowing his irises. His chest was rising and falling rapidly, while one hand slowly drifted closer to the appendage between his legs.

"Maker's breath," Alistair gasped. Zevran held back a laugh. This was easily a clearer sight than what they'd gotten from the tent a week ago.

"I bet her cunt is delicious," Zevran whispered. He figured he might a well not make a secret of touching himself, as maybe then Alistair would feel comfortable indulging in his own cock as well. And then eventually, maybe Zevran could cut in.

One of Selene's hands tangled itself in Leliana's wet red locks, and she bucked her hips into the bard's face. They were only about thirty yards away, and Selene's heady sighs were clearly audible over the rushing water of the stream. Zevran slowed his hand on his cock. He didn't want to blow too quickly and ruin an opportunity.

"Fuck. I would pay a hundred sovereigns to be between them for a night," Zevran commented. "Wouldn't you?"

Alistair cleared his throat before answering. Zev chanced another glance over at the man. His arm was moving slowly, his hand plunged deep into the water. Zevran turned to the side and rested up against a large, half submerged boulder. As he moved he was able to clear himself of a few low bushes, gaining a clearer view.

"There is nothing blocking the view right here," Zevran pointed out in a veiled invitation. Alistair didn't hesitate, moving closer to Zevran, his eyes locked onto the two naked bodies not far away. Zevran continued to slowly stroke his cock, bucking into his own hands and accidentally letting out a quiet mewl.

Suddenly Selene's voice grew high and thin, her hips grinding against the red-heads face.

"Fuck, yes!" she exclaimed, her voice throaty.

Alistair's arm began to move more vigorously and Zevran wondered for a moment if it might be a good time to reach out and touch. But as quickly as the thought came, Alistair was stiffening, his mouth falling open as his face screwed into an expression of desperation. Zevran felt mesmerized by the rippling muscles of the mans chest as he brought himself to orgasm. His muscles flexed, looking as though they'd been moulded out of marble. Zevran forgot about the girls or a moment, and forgot that he probably shouldn't be openly watching Alistair as he made himself come.

Alistair's eyes flicked over to Zevran, moving down to his mouth and stopping for a moment, before quickly flicking away again.

Zevran smirked, and looked down, feeling uncharacteristically bashful.

Alistair's voice hitched in his throat again, before he'd even seemed to recover.

"What are they…" he asked breathlessly. Zevran turned his head to peer through the trees, seeing that the girls had climbed onto a large boulder on the bank and gotten into an entirely new position. Leliana was on her knees with her ass turned toward Alistair and Zev at an angle, while Selene had settled herself behind and was mouthing at the woman's spread asscheeks. Occasionally her tongue would dart into the crack of Leliana's ass and hit the tiny pink bud of flesh buried deep beneath.

"Mm, yes," Zevran groaned, allowing his hand to pick up the pace.

"Thats…" Alistair began, "Mouths aren't supposed to go… _there?_ "

Selene occasionally pulled her face back and used two fingers to rub circles around Leliana's tight ring of flesh. The redhead's back arched, her ass pressing back as if seeking greater contact. Selene moaned as she alternated with her fingers and her tongue, stopping at one point to grab hard onto Leliana's hips and hold her face tight up against Leliana's asshole. Judging by the redhead's response, Selene was very good at what she was doing. Zevran felt himself on the edge of orgasm and tightened his hold around his cock.

"Oh yes they are, my friend," Zevran finally answered, trying to keep his voice steady as his body climbed higher and higher toward a carnal delirium. "Mouths should go everywhere and anywhere. And there are few other places that feel as good as right there."

"What?…" stuttered Alistair, the pink now reaching up to the tips of his ears, "feel better than _that_?"

Zevran breathed a laugh. In his secret little fantasy it was Alistair who had his mouth in someone's ass. Preferable _Zevran's_ ass.

The orgasm came on like a quake, and Zevran shuddered as sweet waves of ecstasy climbed up from his cock, spreading over his chest and curling his toes. He let himself gasp and pant as he spurted into the cool water of the stream, letting Alistair see exactly what was happening. He fucked his hand hard enough to make ripples in the water, grunting with each thrust that pulled another bite of sensation out of his cock.

"Fuck," he gasped, his back arched, seized with the power of his orgasm. Out the corner of his eye he saw Alistair watching him with parted lips. But before the fog of orgasm cleared, the image of the man was retreating, climbing back toward the bank that held their clothes. He came back into focus in time for Zevran to glimpse a full of view of Alistair's ass. His cock clenched a few more spasms of pleasure at the sight: round, golden asscheeks swelling out over graceful, muscled thighs. As the man took a large step up to climb from the water Zevran saw a light smattering of golden hairs inside his asskcrack, and the tiniest peek of an enticing, untouched opening. It was all Zevran could do not to surge across the stream and bury his face in Alistair's ass.

 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

Zevran waited, hoping for some sign. After all Alistair had seen, and after the words coming from Selene's and Leliana's tent now, Alistair had to be raging like a stallion in heat in his tent. Dinner after their bath had been quiet, with another bottle of run emptied. As with last time, Alistair had a fair amount. The girls had enough to get sloppy, barely waiting to get into their tent before starting more lovemaking. Leliana was sitting in Selene's lap as the last of the rum bottle was drained, and they'd begun to kiss wantonly, with tongues and soft mewls of growing lust. There'd been no mistaking the hand that Selene had slipped under Leliana's nightclothes, burrowing between her legs until Leliana began to grind and squirm.

Alistair excused himself shortly after that began, sequestering himself into his tent. But he'd been quiet. Unusually quiet.

So Zevran waited. He heard the girls retreat to their tent. He heard the sex talk begin. He was simply waiting for the sky to go completely dark before he'd get up and leave his tent. He'd missed his opportunity at the water, and if Alistair asked him to leave this time, he would do so. But the bare body of that golden haired man had completely overpowered his thoughts. Every time Zevran closed his eyes he saw those round, pert asscheeks and that little slit between them. His cock had scarcely gone down the entire night.

But quietly, softly, came the sound of something else. Movement, canvas flaps opening and falling closed again. Muted footsteps in the dirt, made by someone clearly not trained in the arts of stealth. Zevran froze and waited. That could only have been Alistair, but where was he going? Zevran's heart was in his throat. If Alistair was going out for a walk, or to relieve himself somewhere, Zevran could easily follow and feign like it was coincidence that they both needed to answer the call of nature at the same time. But the quiet steps were coming closer. Zevran expected them to keep moving, to pass his tent completely and disappear into the field beyond. But part of him held a sliver of hope.

That hope was realized when the steps stopped outside his own tent, and quiet scratches at the tent flaps preceded a small breeze of air. Merely a shadow in the night, Alistair entered Zevran's tent. Zev sat up sightly, saying nothing. He'd already been idly stroking his cock, and he made no move to hide it. He wasn't even wearing any clothes, so hiding it seemed not worth the effort. In the dark, Alistair dropped his breeches, kicking one leg off completely. Zevran couldn't help but smile as his heart crashed in his ears. Was this real? Or was he dreaming?

The answer came in the heat in Alistair's body as the man put one leg on either side of Zevran and walked up until he was standing over the elf's head. Then he began to lower himself, bringing his proudly erect cock down to face level.

"Yes," Zevran whispered, reaching up to meet the hard cock with an oiled up hand. Alistair took in a sharp breath and positioned himself on his knees, his cock driving straight toward Zevran's mouth. Zevran desperately wished he'd been able to see. Alistair's thick, curving thighs leading up to a musky nest of pubic hair and bollocks, with two perfect cheeks at the rear. It would have been quite a sight, one that would help Zevran come when by himself for weeks.

Zevran relaxed his throat and grabbed Alistair's ass, pulling his cock deep into his mouth. He swirled his tongue furiously, creating a tight seal and suckling, hearing Alistair instantly began to keen, his hips gyrating in time with Zevran's motions. Zev felt fingers in his hair again, wrapping around to cradle his head, but Zev pulled back. He was afraid to finish Alistair too soon, afraid it would all be over again. Instead he tongued his way down the solid shaft to Alistair's balls, and sucked them into his mouth one by one. Alistair groaned and humped into Zev's face, his cock landing heavy against Zev's cheek and nose. After a moment or two lavishing Alistair's balls with attention, he pulled away yet again, and with a quick scoot downward, he grabbed Alistairs hips and pulled him so that his ass landed square over Zevran's mouth. Finally, after hours of incessant dreaming about it, that beautiful ass was close enough to lick. He would show Alistair just how right what those girls were doing was. Starting slowly, he kissed the tight ring of flesh as though it too was a mouth, letting his lips slide along the smooth skin, kissing and tasting. Eventually he let his tongue wander and probe, exploring the deep softness between the man's shapely cheeks. Alistair's body had gone stiff, clearly not expecting to receive the same kind of stimulation that he had witnessed earlier that day, but he did not pull away. His body was held rigid into place, his muscles tense but his breath betraying his response to the stimulation.

Zevran moaned happily as he lapped at the man's ass, nibbling on his cheeks, sucking on big mouthfuls of tight flesh and making love to Alistair's ass. He was determined to show Alistair just how good it could really feel, and what a whole new world of sexual pleasure he'd been missing by not considering the tight, exquisite orifice at his rear. It took several long minutes, but slowly Alistair began to respond, his body rocking back and forth upon Zevran's mouth, his breath hitching in time with certain movements of his tongue. Zevran released his hips and reached up to grab Alistair's cock, sliding his oiled up hand up and down the thick shaft. Alistair's breaths became more ragged, and his muscles relaxed as his body gyrated and sank deeper down onto Zevran's face.

"Maker's breath," Alistair whimpered. Zevran's tongue pushed deeper and deeper, loosening the puckered bud and tasting the virginal man's clean, most intimate flesh. Zevran noticed suddenly that he was humping the air himself, and reached his second hand down to help his own cock along.

"Tell me when you're about to come," Zevran said quietly, breaking contact for a moment. Alistair whimpered his agreement and his hands joined Zevran's on his cock, one grasping around the elf's hand and helping him to squeeze tighter, the other cupping and kneading at his own balls.

"It will be soon," Alistair panted as he urged Zev's hand to work harder and faster. Zevran obeyed Alistair's direction, pumping his cock the way Alistair was showing him and matching the movements of his lips and tongue to the urgency of his hand. In and out with his tongue he fucked Alistair's hole, digging as deeply as he could manage and flicking and swirling, keeping the tip of his tongue stiff and forceful. Alistair bucked and hummed, moans growing more desperate as his body writhed over Zevran's face, his thighs all but clamping down on Zevran's head. Zevran released the one hand off his own cock and brought up to Alistair's ass, one probing finger joining alongside tongue. He pressed the tip of his finger inside, massaging in languid circles around Alistair's moistened hole.

"Fuck, I'm coming!" Alistair announced in a throaty voice, and with a rush Zevran scooted back up, just in time for his mouth to meet the spurting head. Zev kept his hand at Alistair's ass, slowly sliding his single deeper into the tight, moist heat. Alistair panted and bucked, seeming to squirm back toward Zevran's finger while at the same time angling his cock to allow it to fully slide into the Zev's mouth. But it hadn't made it fully inside in time, and one warm shoot of seed sprayed across Zevran's face before his lips fully closed over the head. Alistair moaned and grunted, his hips bucking and tensing, fucking his seed into Zevran's mouth while Zev drew lazy, shallow circles into Alistair's clenching asshole.

Zevran's own cock was bouncing in time to his heartbeat, his orgasm only seconds away. But his hands were too busy, helping Alistair milk his cock of every last delicious drop.

Finally Alistair withdrew, pulling away from Zevran's exploring hand, and dropping heavily onto the bedroll beside Zevran. He was panting, his bulging pecs glistening even in the lack of light. Zevran let him rest for a minute, afraid to move, afraid to breathe. When Alistair's breathing began to slow, Zevran remembered the semen still sitting on his face, and he reached up and pulled the thickening stream into his mouth, letting it rest on his tongue so he could savor the flavor of this beastly man. His come had subtle notes of fresh green grass, mixed with the slight tang of salt. He sighed as he swallowed it down, basking in the glow of yet another excruciatingly hot encounter.

"You… you like that?" Alistair asked tentatively, nodded to Zevran's mouth. He sat up and propped his head up with one elbow, peering through the dark toward Zevran.

"Very much," Zevran answered with a grin.

"And… what you did before that? What Selene did to Leliana?"

"Yes, that too. If I may say so, you taste… very good. I would love to be able to taste you more often. Like that, or any way that you want me to," Zevran answered honestly.

Alistair laughed bashfully. Zev was sure that if there had been any light, he would have seen Alistair blushing furiously again, despite what they'd just done.

"But you didn't come this time," Alistair noted, his face looking down Zevran's body.

"Not yet. I can wait until you leave, if you'd prefer."

Alistair opened his mouth as if to answer and then hesitated. Slowly, one hand reached out, extending toward Zevran's cock. He bit back a moan as Alistair's fingers connected, cautiously feeling out Zevran's throbbing shaft.

"You're almost as big as I am," Alistair observed as he squeezed and let his hand explore. Zevran mewled quietly and bucked toward Alistair's touch. "For such a small man… you'd think… you know, that… you know, you wouldn't be."

Zevran laughed again.

"Yes. I am considered above average for my kind. I have never had any complaints about it before."

"I'm… not… _complaining,_ exactly."

Zevran sighed as Alistair gave it another squeeze, and began to pull upward toward his cockhead.

"You have pleasured me three times now and never asked me to do anything to you," Alistair continued.

"It did not seem that that you would want to," Zev said. "You like women. That much is clear."

There was a long pause as Alistair's hand stilled for a moment, his thumb running around the ridge of Zev's cockhead. There was no question this was Alistair's first time touching another man's cock. The tentativeness, the explorative curiosity left no doubt. Inwardly, Zevran was beaming, his chest filled with satisfaction.

"Well… I mean, it's only fair, isn't it?" asked Alistair quietly. "That I do… _something_ in return?"

There was another long pause. Zevran could think of little to say in response. Pleasuring Alistair had been exciting enough on its own. Zevran needed nothing additional, unless Alistair wanted to fuck him. But that still felt like it would be entirely too soon for the prudish, sentimental man.

"Making you come has been repayment enough, my friend," Zevran answered. Alistair's hand left his cock and traveled down to cup Zevran's balls.

"Well…" Alistair stopped and swallowed. "Is there anything you… _want_ me to… I mean, I've never done anything like this before so I won't be any good at it. Especially like what you just did with your mouth… Maker's breath…"

"I am glad you enjoyed that," Zev said, the darkness hiding his smile. "You see now why the girls would enjoy it, too?"

"I…" Alistair let out a shaky exhale, "yes. It... Felt really good."

Zevran rolled over to face Alistair, his breath catching at the naked man's form cutting through the dark.

"Good enough to let me do it again?" he asked.

"Er, already?" Alistair asked, his finger stroking lazily up and down Zevran's shaft.

"You asked if there is anything I want. I am very close to finishing myself, it will only take me a second or two. It won't be my tongue, but it will likely feel exactly the same…" Zevran proposed.

"Um, wait, not your mouth? So… what will it be?"

"Well, really I just want to see you… there. Maybe touch you a little bit. Don't worry Alistair, if you tell me to stop, I will stop right away."

Alistair's hand froze into place. The long quiet second hung between them. It was interrupted by a lurid moan from Selene, two tents over. "Yes, fuck my ass!" she crooned. Zevran almost laughed, but Alistair was quiet. A flicker of movement in front of Alistair's hips caught Zevran's eye. His rest period was coming to a close.

"Well, what do you want me to do, get over you again?" Alistair asked quietly.

"Not necessarily. You can just roll over. Face away from me."

There was another moment of hesitation.

"If you do not want to, not to worry—"

"No, it's fine," Alistair said as he immediately rolled over. The moon outside had risen, casting a glow through the tent that lit Alistair up just enough. Zevran couldn't help but touch himself at the sight. The broadness of Alistair's back, at the line of his spine that led down toward narrow hips and two perfect, round cheeks. Zevran scooted closer. It was true that all he wanted to do was see it again, and just touch a little. The new light from the moon was nice, but it was not nice enough. Zevran ran his hand down Alistair's back, dragging toward the man's perfect ass. Once there he cupped the firm cheeks, patting them to test their bounce. His cock throbbed with the need for orgasm, a primal need blaring through his body as he savored the sight of Alistair.

"You are beautiful, Alistair," Zevran breathed as he ran a finger along the crack of Alistair's asscheeks. In response to his touch, Alistair pressed his ass outward just slightly in what seemed to be an invitation. He could hear the man's breathing quicken as Zevran dipped a finger into the moist heat between. Alistair gasped as his fingertip made contact with his tight, puckered bud.

"Does this feel good?" Zevran asked.

Alistair grunted a yes as he pushed his ass out a little further, bringing one leg forward and opening himself up.

Zevran's hand found his own cock as he scooted his hips closer to Alistair's ass, pumping down his cock with his fist. Just the sight of Alistair relaxed and allowing Zevran's inspection was enough to send him over the edge, but to be allowed to touch, to explore that unexplored and most intimate of places, and _so soon_ , was almost unbelievable. Zevran moaned as he worked himself back to the precipice of sweet devastation. He let his fingers rove up and down Alistair's crack, pressing deep into the warm softness there, feeling on his fingertips the little golden hairs he'd seen gleaming in the sun earlier that evening. Alistair's hips rocked gently, and it took a moment before Zevran realized that Alistair had his own cock in his hands again. The thought of Alistair enjoying this touch was almost unbearable.

Zev's orgasm crashed through his cock. He had only enough time to spread Alistair's asscheeks and angle his cock toward his asshole before the seed began to spray. It hit, disappearing into the shadow of Alistair's crack. Alistair gasped again and bucked his hips back toward Zevran until Alistair's asshole bumped against Zevran's cockhead. He was sure Alistair didn't intend that as an invitation, as it was too late anyway. Instead Zevran swirled his spurting cockhead against Alistair's hole, feeling the sweet tightness of him and trying to picture it, pink and covered in glistening semen. He kept his cockhead tight against the asshole, but was careful not to to try enter. But to Zev's surprise Alistair's hips began to rock back toward him, seemingly trying to help him along. It was likely he didn't know what he was doing, he didn't mean to ask to be properly fucked. Zevran remembered how it felt the first time a man had made him desire something closer, something deeper in his ass. It was like a hunger, an itch deep inside that called out to be scratched. Zevran wouldn't scratch that itch tonight, but the feel of Alistair's pristine asshole against Zevrans cockhead was one of the most indulgent, arousing sensations he'd had in a long time. Sounds came out of Zevrans throat that he hardly recognized as the final waves of pleasure pealed through his body. He pumped his cock furiously until it was emptied swirling again around in the wet collection of semen, and then fell, shuddering and quivering into a pile of boneless flesh behind Alistair's statuesque back. Without realizing what he was doing he pressed himself into Alistair and kissed the damped skin at the base of his neck, resisting the urge to nuzzle into the masculine scent that wafted from the man's skin.

Alistair said nothing as they lay in recovery. He rolled back onto his back, seemingly feeling no urgency in cleaning up the spend Zevran had left within the cleft of his ass. Nor did he get up to dress and leave. Instead he stroked his cock lazily. Indeed the man was hard again, but seemed to be in no hurry to find another quick release. Two tents over, the girls giggled and whispered. Zev couldn't help but wonder if Alistair had been thinking about them at all.


	3. Easing him into it

An Inn, finally. Alistair had flashed Zevran _the look_ before retiring to his room, hoping that the meaning was clear enough. And now he waited, pacing, his cock already half hard in anticipation. It’d been several weeks now since they started… whatever it was they were doing, and Alistair found himself housing a churning sea of new and confusing feelings. So far Zevran mostly only used his mouth, sometimes his hand, making Alistair come harder than it seemed he’d ever been able to make himself. _Maker,_ the things that man could do with his tongue. But still something stayed strangely impersonal between them. There’d been little touching outside of each other’s cocks and asses. They hadn’t even kissed, which somehow just felt _wrong._ Alistair had been trying to work up the nerve to touch him more, to reciprocate more than he had been able to before, even finishing Zevran off completely with his hand a few times. And he’d let him do the thing that he did where he’d rub his cock along Alistair’s asscrack until he came. There was something about the way that felt that seemed to get better every time they did it, some kind of arousal there that made him want to get closer. Alistair would find himself thinking about it while they were walking along some deep forest trail, or stopped for lunch. He’d even considered asking Zevran to do it again, but Zevran would always start with his mouth, kissing and sucking in that way of his, and Alistair would find himself reduced to some speechless, quivering mass, unable to string two comprehensible words together.

But tonight there would be light. Inn rooms had lanterns, and ever since Selene had suggested stopping, he’d been wondering if he might be able to actually _see_ what usually only happened in the shadows. He wondered if tonight he might be brave enough to use his mouth in return, or to finally ask him to rub his cock against that forbidden, unexpectedly pleasurable place again. He rubbed at the outside of his breeches, grinding his hand hard against his erection. He wished Zevran would just show up already. Alistair had already eaten, already bathed, and was taking slow swigs out of the flagon of wine he’d filled from a half empty bottle. It had been, what, an hour? An hour of trying not to touch himself, pacing, looking out the one small, dingy window. Of course Zev needed to bathe too. Surely he had his own things he needed to do. Still, the anticipation was excruciating. He couldn’t stop the flashes of Zevran’s eyes rolling closed as he moaned around Alistair’s cock, things he really only saw the one time it happened before it was fully dark. He wanted to see what the elf looked like as he made all those whimpering, almost sobbing sounds in the heat of their night's together.

Alistair’s breeches seemed cruelly tight, pulled to a straining tautness by the insistent erection throbbing away under his smalls. Alone in the silence, and thinking so much about the things he and the elf had done together certainly wasn’t helping. He also hadn't been able to stop looking at Zevran lately, whenever he could get away with it without anyone else noticing. He was seeing new details about the man all the time; the occasional peek of a black tattoo from under the man’s leathers, the way his eyes glinted with gold flecks in the sunlight, the quirk of his eyebrow when he made a joke or innuendo. How rarely it was that Zevran truly and genuinely _smiled_. Things Alistair had never noticed before were now all he could see, and ignoring the ache he’d once had for Selene was growing easier and easier with each hushed, late night encounter.

Alistair sighed and threw back the rest of the wine in his flagon. He was tired of waiting. He hadn’t been waiting _that_ long exactly, but if he stewed alone in his room any longer he was going to give in to the urge to touch himself, and it would never compare to how to felt to be close to another warm body. If he’d had the choice between the two, and it seemed he pretty always did as far as Zevran was concerned… well, he wasn’t a fool.

Alistair quietly closed the room door behind him and crept down the dark, narrow hall. Zev’s room was at the very end, right next to Selene and Leliana’s and Alistair felt a nervous flutter in his stomach as he approached it. He knocked quietly, his heart suddenly lodged in his throat. He had the thought that this was stupid, that he should just go back to his room and be patient. That Zev probably wasn’t coming to his room yet because he was busy, or what if the reason was simply that he didn’t _want_ to? A man of such skill would surely get tired of having such a novice fumble around on him all the time. He was probably ready for someone that he didn’t have to teach, wouldn’t constantly have to be the one to give to, and rightfully so. He was right about to turn around and go back to his room, when the door creaked open. The inside was warmed with an orange firelight, and Zev’s face appeared quietly, his gold eyes flicking over Alistair. He let the door swing open as his lip curled into a smirk, and then turned to walk away, allowing Alistair to let himself in the room.

Alistair breathed a sigh of relief and closed the door behind him, but what he saw within the room stopped his heart cold. Zevran had clearly only just gotten out of a bath, and wore only the towel he clutched around his waist. His wet hair had been released of their customary braids and hung in dark, wet ropes down between two muscled shoulder blades. Finally Alistair could see the full length of his tattoos, black tendrils curling down one side of his back and the bicep of an arm, following his natural contours from is shoulders down to the narrow at his waist, making the slender man look almost curvaceous. His skin was deeply tanned, the color of coffee after you add cream. And aside from a few cruel scars, the skin was flawless — a smooth, unblemished canvas of silk. Zevran cast a golden eye over his shoulder at Alistair, before letting his towel fall to the floor, revealing two impossibly shapely buttocks and the shadow of a bulge between them. For all his strength and muscle, something about Zevran was positively feline. Alistair’s cock pulsed in time with his heartbeat, threatening to break free of his breeches by force of his arousal. Never in his life had Alistair considered a _man_ attractive, had never even considered looking at a man that way, but Zevran was _stunning_. And Maker, that mouth.

Alistair cleared his throat.

“Do come in, Alistair. Make yourself comfortable,” Zevran said, sounding almost coy. “I am sorry it’s taken me so long. It’s been such a long time since I’ve had a soak in a warm bath.”

Taking several tentative steps in, Alistair considered how to begin to get comfortable. He couldn’t truly be comfortable until the hunger in his crotch was satiated. All he could think of was rushing forward and…. And what? Would it be inappropriate to kiss him? There’d been no talk about anything other than the purely physical activities they shared, and kissing was so intimate. Alistair couldn’t imagine he’d be able to do it without giving away some of his heart, and revealing just how soft of a man he was underneath all the battlearmor.

Without waiting for Alistair, Zevran fell onto the bed, rolling onto his back and putting his arms behind his head. His legs flayed open and his half erect cock flopped over to rest heavy upon his thigh. Alistair’s mouth felt parched and dry. Zevran smirked a quiet smile and patted the bed beside him.

 

Alistair’s shirt was off and hitting the floor before he’d completed the first step toward the bed. He watched the elf’s face turn almost predatory as those large elven eyes slid down Alistair’s chest, carving their trail into his skin as surely as a scythe. Zevran’s cock moved on its own, straightening and thickening as Alistair approached.

He kicked his boots off as almost an afterthought, but was stopped as soon as he moved to climb onto the bed.

“Breeches too, my friend,” said Zevran. “Pants are not allowed in my bed. It’s just a rule I have.”

Alistair laughed a nervous little warble, and let those drop to the floor. Realizing they were hiding nothing of the throbbing member beneath, he kicked his smalls to the floor as well. Zev’s smirk widened.

“I see. Of course I knew what brought you here, but now I see just how urgent the situation is,” he teased. Alistair felt the heat flushing his cheeks spread down to his chest. Zevran moved a hand down to his own cock and began to lazily stroke it.

Alistair didn’t could seem to choke out a word. He’d been imagining seeing Zevran for the last hour, and here he was, literally spread out naked before him. Zevran’s thick cock was slightly darker than the smooth, hairless skin of his thighs. Underneath his bollocks peeked the tantalizing swell of his asscheeks.

“Where would you like to begin my friend?” asked Zevran, his eyes hooded and enticing. Alistair cleared his throat again. He wanted to touch the man, taste him, and he wanted to put his cock everywhere.

“Um…,” Alistair began, trying to form the ideas in his mind into an intelligible sentence. So much of what he’d been thinking of was nearly impossible to ask. He figured he might as well start simple. “Can I touch you?”

Zevran nodded, something in the slow movement seeming achingly sexy. Alistair scooted down the bed and closer to Zevran. His heart crashed in his chest. He reached forward and put a hand on Zevran’s thigh. It was firm and hot, and in response Zevran opened his legs even wider and tightened his grip around his cock. His gaze was lurid and welcoming. Alistair could feel the dew from his own cock dripping onto his leg. Slowly, he ran his hand up the man’s thigh, feeling the curve of muscle, and the way he heat grew just a little damp as he moved closer and closer to the crotch. When his hand reached the treasure above it pressed over the tight balls and then whispered over Zevran’s hand, lightly caressing the cock, stopping to dip his finger into the little bulb of moisture that had collected at the tip. Zevran’s breath was slow and steady, and he only watched Alistair patiently. Alistair kept moving, letting his palm press into the firm skin below his belly button and feeling Zev’s hips adjust under the weight. Beneath the skin there was considerable muscle, but it was lithe and lean, not bulky like his own. Alistair suddenly became aware of the elf’s scent; a clean, woodsy musk that called up numerous nights in the tent and made his cock twitch.

For a time he lingered there on the man’s chest, dragging his fingertips between the lines of his muscles, teasing up toward Zevran’s tightened nipples. He marveled at the complete lack of hair, his skin as smooth and perfect as a marble statue. Zevran slid further down the bed and opened his legs wider, his hand increasing its pace as it slid up and down his cock. He didn’t seem to be trying to go anywhere with it, just stroking as a habit, as Alistair often did.

Alistair had an impulse, and he went with it. He leaned his head down and flicked the tip of his tongue against the point of Zevran’s nipple. Zev responded immediately, taking in a sharp breath and laying a hand on Alistair’s shoulder, rubbing toward his neck, encouraging him. Alistair took the whole nipple into this mouth and sucked, tasting the clean, smooth skin and letting his tongue slide over the pebbled flesh. Zevran’s hand scraped across Alistair’s broad shoulders, sending shivers down his back. Alistair humped involuntarily into the bed, his cock reacting to the warmth of Zevran’s touch. Alistair released that nipple and worked his mouth over the to other one, suckling it too until Zevran released a soft moan and threaded his fingers through Alistair’s hair.

Feeling a little bolder, he moved lower again, tasting the rippling abdominals, tonguing down his navel. He wondered what the man tasted like after a lusty night of sex. Would he be salty? Musky like his scent? Zevran’s hand slowed the pace on his cock while Alistair eyed the broad, purpled head that peeked out of the man’s fist. His mouth still felt dry, so he called forth some saliva, readying himself mentally to take another man’s cock into his mouth for the first time.

Alistair closed his eyes and dragged his hand down Zevran’s thigh, and then back up, grasping at the man’s balls for a slow squeeze, and then the base of his cock. He opened his mouth, and did it.

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting. He knew the sound that came form Zevran’s mouth shot streaks of lightning down his throbbing cock, and if he hadn’t been laying on his side, in a position that made it a little awkward for him to get his own arm under him, he’d easily be stroking his own cock too. But at the rate that his arousal was peaking, it seemed that perhaps he might not need to touch it at all.

Zevran’s cockhead was smooth against his tongue, pushing against the palate of his mouth, and there was the slight bite of salt in the wet drops of precome. Alistair pressed his head down, but it seemed the cock barely went in before it was at his limit. _How does Zevran do this?_ He wondered. He tried to imitate the things he’d felt Zevran doing, making a tight seal with his mouth, moving his tongue separately from the bobbing of his head, suckling on it like he was hungry for his spend. But it felt strange, awkward. Alistair couldn’t help the prickle of worry that he might be disappointing Zevran. Surely he’d had this done before by men, and women, way more experienced than Alistair.

With a final suckle, Alistair pulled away and looked up at Zevran’s face. His heavily lashed eyes opened, beaming down at Alistair with an encouraging warmth. Alistair felt Zevran’s fingers tenderly wrapping and combing through his hair. Alistair almost moaned. The contact was something not at all sexual, but pleasurable beyond imagining.

“How…” Alistair began, before forcing down a swallow. Maker, he didn’t want to muck this all up. He took a deep breath, smelling the heady musk of Zevran’s crotch just under his nose. It was intoxicating, making his head swim. “How can I make you feel as good as you make me?” Alistair asked, finally finding his voice. He wanted to be better at this, to learn and improve. He would never get there without a little bit of guidance. “You’ve been so generous in pleasuring me. What can I do for you?”

Zevran’s lip curled in a way that seemed to say he knew exactly what he hand in mind.

“Well, since you’re offering,” Zevran said. He reached over to his nightstand without looking, his hands falling on exactly what it expected to find there. A small pewter bottle, the cork already sitting separately on the table. Without a word Zevran poured the contents of the bottle, a golden colored oil, onto his fingers, and then grabbed Alistair’s hand, transfefring the oil to Alistair. Once Alistair’s hand was thoroughly slickened, Zevran reach between his legs, widening his thighs and raising his hips slightly, and began to apply the oil between his asscheeks. Alistair’s breath caught in his throat again. Zevran had done so much to Alistair there, so much that felt unspeakably good, but Alistair had yet to venture back there on Zevran.

Zevran’s smirk remained as he guided Alistair’s lubed up hand under his bollocks, pressing his fingers deep between his cheeks. Alistair scooted in a little closer, his cock brushing up against Zevran’s knee. He adjusted his position, settling in to spend some time there, knowing he’d taking whatever time was needed to satisfy Zevran to the best of his ability. Zevran moved his fingers for him, guiding him in slow circles against the tight ring of flesh, and almost immediately Zevran began to moan, his hips moving in time with the circles.

The instant reaction spurred Alistair on, igniting his deep seated need to please. Zevran let go of Alistair’s hand and fell back, one hand returning back to his cock to stroke shiny fingers against his glistening shaft.

Gently at first, Alistair explored. The oil grew warm from the heat of their bodies, making his fingers slide easily, dipping deep between his cheeks and gliding like silk over Zevran’s smooth skin. When Alistair began to press a little harder, Zevran responded with a whimper, opening his legs and bearing down toward Alistair’s hand. He followed Zevran’s cues, increasing contact where Zevran gave the greatest response, pressing harder and hard at Zevran’s urging, until the tip of Alistair’s finger slid into the slick hole.

“Yes,” Zevran sighed, and Alistair obeyed, pressing deeper and deeper, marveling at the tight, welcoming heat that enveloped his finger. Eventually he realized his own hips were moving in time with Zevran’s, his cock occasionally hitting against the other man’s knee.

Zevran was a picture; his lips parted, eyes closed, his hair splayed against the pillow. Zevran’s hips worked Alistair’s fingers deeper and deeper, until they were buried inside him completely.

“Add a second one,” Zevran instructed, and Alistair brought in his ring finger, sliding it gently alongside his middle finger.

“Curl them up a little, toward my belly,” Zevran said. When Alistair did so Zevran bucked with more force, his whimper becoming a wanton moan.

With a surge of lust, Alistair pressed his whole body forward, licking up the elf’s chest and burying his fingers deep inside his ass. In and out he worked, feeling the smooth wall of flesh within, and the tight clenching that matched the time of Zevran’s hips. It was excruciatingly sexy and Alistair felt himself sliding his body up the bed as he worked his mouth up Zevran’s chest. Zevran’s hand left his cock as both arms circled Alistair’s shoulders, pulling him close. For the first time they were in a full embrace, and Alistair almost melted into the warmth of it. Body pressed against body was what he longed for the most while laying alone at night, and the feeling of finally having an expanse of living, welcoming skin against his own put his cock right on the edge of release, despite having not been touched at all.

After tonguing his nipple again, Alistair chanced a move even higher, tracing up Zevran’s collarbones and then mouthing the base of his neck. Zevran was moaning, his hips rocking, squirming against Alistair’s hand. With Zevran’s arms encouraging him, they found themselves belly to belly. Zevran turned on his side to face Alistair and humped forward to slide his erect cock against Alistair’s. He pulled one arm away from Alistair’s shoulders and reached between them, grasping both of their cocks and holding them together, letting them begin to slide.

He paused for a moment for more oil, and snaked his second arm down between them as well, using both hands to surroun their cocks, encircling them, allowing them to slide together while his hands stroked up and down. Alistair moaned uncontrollably, feeling an orgasm imminent. Feeling bold, he slipped his pointer finger into Zevran’s ass, joining his middle and ring finger, and began to work faster, fucking his fingers in and out of that exquisite tightness. The moan that emitted from Zev’s throat alerted Alistair to how close his mouth was. Suddenly all Alistair could see was Zevran’s lips, full and parted, pink and moist, it almost seemed like they were waiting for his. It wasn’t until Zev’s head seemed to tilt, his mouth coming closer to Alistair’s with a slow deliberation that he gave in, closing his eyes and bringing himself cautiously forward.

The first kiss was gentle, almost a breath against his lips, as strange as that felt considering how far they’d gone in other ways. Slowly it deepened, and Zevran’s lips were soft and luscious, fitting comfortably around and in between Alistair’s. Zevran inhaled deeply through his nose, his body still quaking with the sensation of the fingers buried deep inside him. Alistair suckled Zev’s lips softly, and when Zevran finally opened his mouth and their tongues met, Alistair was sent careening over the edge. His body gyrated against Zevrans, luxuriating in the hot flesh pressed against hot flesh. His hand froze in place inside Zevran’s ass for a moment while his hips shuddered their overwhelming climax, his body filling with a flood of the sweetest, most intense relief of pleasure he could ever recall feeling. He whimpered, almost sounding like he was crying. Once Alistair’s seed spilled over the hand Zevran had tight around their cocks, Zevran let go and wrapped his arms around Alistair’s shoulders, pulling his body close against him while he continued to rock, his hips writhing against Alistair’s hand, cock to cock and belly to belly, with warm, sticky seed spreading between their joined bodies. Alistair had never known such pure pleasure before. It was enough to cloud his brain out of existence, making his body a live wire that crackled with intensity.

When his focus returned, his hand had slipped out of Zevran and he returned his fingers quickly to the warm, slick entrance. He pressed deep inside Zevran, marveling at the tightness and the heat and the way it sent Zevran’s body into an uncontrollable shudder. No longer distracted by his own need, he came fully into the moment, wrapping his free arm around Zevran and holding him close, letting their mouths and tongues explore each other while he pumped his fingers in and out. Zevran began to pant and buck, his fingers digging hard into Alistair’s muscle. It didn’t take long before more seed joined that which was already plastered against their bodies. Alistair opened his eyes so he could watch Zevran come, pulling away slightly so he could focus in the dim light. The vision of Zevran, his face twisted up in exultant need, his lips parted, moaning, making those noises that woke Alistair’s cock right up again was one that sent a jolt through Alistair’s gut. It seemed unthinkable that Zevran was reacting like that in response to _Alistair_ , Alistair’s touch, Alistair’s body, Alistair’s mouth. Zevran paid no attention to the volume of his keening, yelling “fuck” in a sultry voice that filled the room and made Alistair’s hips begin to rock again, seeking deeper contact with the beautiful, orgasming man. Inside his heat, the walls of his ass clenched, and something grew firm in the wall of flesh against his fingertips. Alistair could feel the inner workings of Zevran’s body as he came, and instead of being put off by it, he found it decadently sexy.

Zevran panted as his body relaxed, his heart thundering against his chest so strongly Alistair could feel it as easily as he could his own. With another kiss, Alistair slid off, stretching out his fingers to work out the mild cramp he’d developed and falling back against the pillow to stare at the ceiling, his body still thrumming with the remnants of their exertion. He smiled, blissfully satisfied, though he knew it would only be a matter of time before his cock was announcing its unignorable need again.

But until then, he would rest. Zevran rolled toward him, tucking himself under Alistair’s arm and fitting perfectly into a warm little nook. With a sigh, Alistair held him close, running his hand up and down the blazing skin of Zevran’s back, their thighs sliding together until the softness of Zevran’s cock was mashed up against his thigh. He closed his eyes and just breathed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was the movement that woke him first, followed after by the familiar sensation of a midnight erection. But the movement, the rocking, it too was familiar. It reminded Alistair of something he’d done recently, something pleasurable and welcome. The fog of sleep parted just enough for him to remember where he was, and who was pressed up against him. He turned toward the movement, reaching for the warmth radiating out of that spot. His hand hit a stretch of soft skin and he let his hand rove, his hips bucking seemingly of their own accord. Slowly, he saw the map of their bodies, Alistair spooning Zevran, Zevran’s ass pressed hard against his crotch. His typically erect cock was nestled snugly into the elf’s hot asscheeks. It fit there like it was made to be there, and Zevran certainly seemed to be enjoying it too. Zevran’s hips were moving, sliding his asscrack up and down Alistair’s straining shaft, grinding hard against him.

Alistair pressed his chest into Zev’s back and kissed his shoulder, letting his hips move in time to Zevran’s ass. He ran his tongue up the side of Zevran’s fragrant neck until he reached his ear, and after brushing the longer strands of hair out of the way, he suckled on Zevran’s earlobe, dragging his tongue up to that delicately sharpened tip. Zevran quivered in response, his breath coming in ragged bursts, his hips pausing in place, frozen by the ministrations of Alistair’s mouth.

Reaching around the lithe hips, Alistair found Zevran’s cock, stiff and already oiled up, and he began to stroke.

“Alistair,” Zevran whispered, turning his head toward his shoulder. Alistair groaned a response.

“I need you inside me,” he said, his voice saturated with desire. “Please?”

Wanting the same thing desperately, Alistair reached a hand between them, his fingers searching out that tight, exquisite hole that he’d gotten so acquainted with earlier in the night. Zevran stopped for a moment, his body pulling away. When it came back, he reached behind him, oiling up Alistair’s cock with a generous helping of the oil, and then reached between his cheeks, massaging deeply into his own ass. It took Alistair a moment to realize what Zevran meant when he’d said, _I need you inside me_. He hadn’t meant use his fingers… he’d meant…. He’d meant doing the thing that would officially make him no longer a virgin. Alistair swallowed hard, his heart beginning to race. He wanted it, Maker’s fucking breath did he _want_ it. His cock between Zevran’s cheeks felt so good, almost as good as when it was in his mouth. He sighed as Zevran continued to buck his ass back against him, sliding up and down, pressing that soft little hole against Alistair’s cock, an almost imperceptible divot in the cleft, the center around which all Zevran’s other movements were calculated. Alistair moaned at the sensation, the hot, slick flesh against his cock, luxurious and forbidden. He’d heard of boys that had done the same thing at the chantry. He’d even watched one night in their shared quarters as a quiet, shadowy figure crept out of his bed and walked across the room, letting himself under the blankets of another bed. There’d been the sounds of kissing and some quiet laughter. It wasn’t uncommon for boys to jerk each other off in the showers. Even the older, masculine boys with hair on their chest and upper lips indulged occasionally. And there was a rumor of one giving another boy a blowjob once in the library. Alistair never had engaged in those activities, and managed to avoid questionable situations enough to forget they even happened. The guilt trips of those chantry sisters called out loudly in his mind whenever he even so much as touched himself, even though there had been times then that he absolutely had to give in or he’d risk soiling his small clothes. But something about those two in bed seemed different than just an innocent shower wank. It had made Alistair’s stomach ache in a confusing way. He hadn’t been sure then if it was a frightened, uncomfortable feeling, or a wildly aroused one. He remembered it as a mixture of both, but the two feelings collided so strangely that it almost made him nauseous, and what he was feeling now was something similar. His chest ached, feeling tight with a combination of unbearable, inescapable need, mixed with a virgin’s trepidation at facing a point of no return.

Alistair had watched in the dark as those boys merged into one form, one long, protruding lump on the bed, and then the whole form began to move, at first slow and quiet, but eventually picking up speed until he could hear muffled, restrained whimpers. Alistair watched until the shape under the blankets went stiff and slow again, and then still. And then the forms switched places and had started all over from the beginning. He wasn’t sure what it was that they were actually doing together. He supposed it was possible that they were still just wanking. There’d been whispers of more, of a type of sex different from what happened with girls, but he couldn’t imagine that was actually enjoyable for the recipient. If anything it seemed like a sacrifice the receiving boy would make, temporary pain to be endured under the promise of being the next to take a turn. Alistair hadn’t known what to do with the erection he’d developed. He was too afraid to touch it, afraid to consider the possibility that touching himself to two boys might _mean_ something. Instead he rolled over and put his pillow over his head, determined to ignore and forget about it.

 

But this was _Zevran_. Zevran had already swallowed his seed on numerous occasions. He’d put his tongue inside Alistair’s… nether regions. And only hours before, Alistair had his hand buried deep inside the same place Zevran was asking to be penetrated again. How was any of that really any different?

Alistair took a deep breath and tuned into his body, ignoring that nagging voice in the back of his mind. What his body was saying was louder anyway, and the fact was, Alistair could die any day. He could literally wake up to his last morning on any morning. _Tomorrow_ morning, which was only a few hours away. And so could Zevran. Alistair could pull away, say he wasn’t sure and miss out on what his body obviously wanted anyway. And then still find himself alone and untouched in bed for every night after. Or, he could not find himself anywhere at all, once his cold lifeless corpse was left to rot in a grave. The blight and the darkspawn did not discriminate. They certainly wouldn’t cease their attack just because their foe was a virgin, and _if you wouldn’t mind giving me a pass I was rather hoping I could have sex before I die._

Zevran’s movements became more urgent, pulling Alistair out of his thoughts.

“Please?” the elf whispered again. He’d never heard Zevran ask for anything like that before. The request made him sound so bloody vulnerable, so soft and sweet, as though Alistair would be doing him a favor by fucking him. As though Zevran truly did _need_ Alistair’s cock, and he was going to suffer terribly without it.

That was the thought that finally tipped the balance. For so long Alistair had been lamenting his lack of love, how no one in his life had ever seemed to want him, for love or sex or as a son, or as anything at all really. Besides Duncan wanting him for the Wardens, he’d always felt like a burden to everyone he knew. And here was a man, a beautiful, sexy, generous man who on the verge of _begging_ for him.

Alistair silenced his mind once and for all and closed his arms around Zevran. He moved his body in time with Zevran’s, rocking and grinding, showing him with his movements, with the caresses down his arms and the nibbles on his shoulder that he was ready. He was there, and he wanted Zevran too.

A hand came down and grasped Alistair’s cock, angling it and holding it steady. His cockhead bumped against that soft little divot and Zevran swirled the head around, loosening his hole up using the application of Alistair’s cock. And finally, Zevran stilled, his hips held into place while pushing back toward Alistair with an agonizing slowness.

“Let me control it,” Zevran said, though it was an unnecessarily command. “It can hurt if you don’t take your time.”

Alistair nodded, moving his mouth back up to the elf’s pointed ear.

That tight, hot little hole pressed open and Alistair’s cockhead felt like it was being swallowed by the most perfect, silky mouth that ever existed. He took in a deep breath and let his eyes roll back into his head as he concentrated on the sensation. Slowly, Zevrans ass came back further, until his cockhead broke all the way through in a little pop, then Zevran stilled, waiting. Alistair’s heart was crashing, wanting to break out of his chest as his mind came awake again, realizing what was happening. _This was it._ After this moment, he will be a man who had fucked.

After another long moment, Zevran came back further and then didn’t stop. Slowly, torturously slowly, Alistair found himself deep inside Zevran until those round cheeks rested against Alistair’s pubic bone. Zevran was tense once Alistair was all the way inside, waiting again, breathing through as his ass relaxed. Alistair wanted desperately to move, to begin to slide around inside, but he was still obeying Zevran, waiting for a sign that it was okay for him to start to rock.

And then it happened, Zevran moved away and came back. Zevrans arms came around behind him, clutching onto Alistair and pulling him hard against him, his hips rocking, dragging Alistair’s slicked up cock in and out. Alistair heard sounds coming from his throat he didn’t recognize. The vise around his cock was so hot, so tight, sliding in and out with an achingly perfect grip, it reduced his brain to jelly, rendering him practically helpless. But his hips knew what to do, moving with Zevran, fucking gingerly into that tight ass as Zevran groaned and mewled, repeated _yes_ es and _fuck_ s, and whispering Alistair’s name with a throaty note that almost made Alistair want to cry.

Alistair’s orgasm was quickly growing imminent, drawn out by Zevran’s palpable need, by how the force and speed was increasing, and how ferociously Zevran was enjoying being filled, his ass stretched past what should have been the limits of comfort, but yet the bucking grew faster, harder, Zevrans ass crashing against Alistair with an unrestrained force. Alistair dug his fingers into his hips and guided him, pulling and pushing, fucking, truly and finally _fucking_ for the first time. Now he finally knew, he finally understood what it was like to use his cock for what it was meant for. It was made for this, to pound into another person until they cried out in ecstasy so intense they couldn’t control it, to fill another person with a flood of his seed.

Alistair grunted, groaning, letting the growing orgasm that crawled over his body dictate everything, driving him to pound harder, to fuck deeper, to give the beautiful ass he was inside exactly what it had begged for, give and give and give until he was swallowed completely, swallowed into Zevran and his flawless coffee skin, the desperate mewling from his throat and the sensations coursing through his veins. He laughed and bit down on Zevran’s shoulder, wishing the light was on so he could see, _see_ that he was _fucking a man_ , fucking in the place he’d never even considered using for such a purpose, that he’d never even known could bring him or anyone else real, true pleasure. He was ruthlessly, enthusiastically fucking a man and he was _loving_ it. Stranger still, Zevran was also loving it, _needing it_ , as truly as any cunt ever could. 

 

The orgasm crashed him hard against the bed, stripping the flesh from his nerves and sending his whole body into some metaphysical plane above and beyond the bed and their bodies. Stars exploded behind his eyes as his cock was eaten up with a merciless pleasure that spread over his body, curling his toes and driving a growl from his throat. Somewhere in the distance, beyond his heartbeat and the blood rushing through his ears he heard Zevran following him, his ass clenching tighter and tighter, his body shuddering, withering into a formless, limp mass. Alistair reached around just in time to catch the seed that sprayed from Zevran’s cock, and he was shocked to discover that Zevran was not touching himself. He had come just from the force of Alistair’s cock alone.

When his hand was full of Zevran’s spend, Alistair brought his hand to his mouth and licked it off his palm, savoring the flavor. He had caused that, he had made another man come just from fucking his ass. It was one of the most delicious things he could remember tasting.

 

 

By the time they’d stumbled out of the room the next morning, Alistair had fucked Zevran two more times, the last finishing only seconds before they threw their leathers on in order to meet the ladies for breakfast. Zevran was wobbly on his feet, but his face was plastered in a beatific grin that never budged. Alistair walked down the hall behind Zevran, eying the elf’s pert little ass and reveling in the memory of how it felt to be inside him, in the fact that that ass was still so full of his seed. Even as Zevran walked around normally, as he talked nonchalantly to the ladies and barmaids, three loads of Alistair's spend was still deep inside him. Was it trickling out as he moved? Was it making his ass feel wet and reminding him of the pleasures they'd indulged in all night long? Alistair felt that tightness in his chest again. But this time it wasn’t fear, or nerves or something that made him want to empty his stomach. It was something closer to triumph, to a bursting pride. If he was going to die, today, or tomorrow, or a week from now, at the hand of one of those disgusting darkspawn or the archdemon himself, he would make the best possible use of his time until then. Selene, with all the tortuous noises she made for hours into the the night clearly had the right idea, and he was now completely on board. If he was going to go down, and soon, he was going to go down _fucking._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coitus interruptus by Selene and Leliana.

Alistair moaned as his hips rocked, his eyes black with lust and locked onto their reflection in the mirror.

Zevran laughed quietly, letting his weight rest completely in Alistair’s lap, savoring the feel of his thick cock pushing at that delicious little spot deep inside. Clenching his buttocks and rolling in a slow circle, Zevran massaged Alistair’s cock with his inner walls and sighed contentedly.

“This position is nice, yes?”

Alistair barely had to answer; his agreement was written all over his face. Sitting back against the wall at the head of the bed, Zevran and Alistair both faced the full length mirror that had been pulled close, with legs splayed, Zev’s balls practically sitting atop Alistair’s. Zev looked so slender in comparison to the beefy warrior. Alistair’s arms could circle him completely, holding him warm and tight with an all-encompassing and vise-like grip. It was comforting in a way that Zev almost hated to admit, trying as he was to keep everything they did purely within the realms of the physical.

But it was the sight of the two of them together that was dominating the experience anyway, the erotic scene feeding the sensations of warmth, the sweet pleasurable sting of being filled, stretched and stimulated. Zev’s cock was a perfectly straight pillar, reaching toward the heavens and only barely bouncing with each up and down movement. He was enjoying being in full control, and enjoying even more the carnal wildness in Alistair’s eyes as he watched his own shining cock disappear again and again into Zevran’s ass. It was a look of such wanton lust that it sent butterflies crashing around within Zev’s belly. When he gyrated his hips Alistair moaned uncontrollably, his lips parting and hissing as though the sensation was so intense as to be painful. The entirety of the experience was exquisite.

“Fuck yes,” Alistair whispered, the throaty note turning his voice deep and rumbling.

His hands were roaming Zev’s body, dragging up his chest, bruising into his thighs, grasping the thick mass of Zevran’s cock. Zevran’s body sang with sensation, heightened by the obscene vision in the mirror before them. The worst thing about this position, at least in his experience with past lovers, was that it never lasted long. Alistair, as new as he still was to the experience of sex, wasn’t going to be an exception.

Zev was torn, if he sped up in attempt to hurry himself along, it would only hurry Alistair too. No matter how he timed it, Alistair was clearly going to reach the finish line first. Not that this would be their only go round. The night was young.

Alistair grabbed Zevran’s chin, pulling his face back to meet a ready, hungry mouth. Zev felt teeth pinching his lip, hot breath coming in jagged bursts. Spurred on by the force in Alistair’s touch, he raised his hips and slammed back down, landing hard on the base of his cock again and then again, pounding at that special cluster of nerves on the inside wall of his belly.

But Alistair’s cries signaled exactly what Zev was already expecting. He was coming, and coming hard. Zev’s whole body was jolted by the impact of Alistair’s hips fucking up, seeking the deepest possible reach inside Zevran’s ass. A strong hand closed around Zev’s cock and began to stroke while Alistair whimpered and writhed, his chest hot against Zevran’s back. Finally the elf just laid back against him and rode out the last quakes of Alistair’s orgasm, feeling that familiar moisture spreading around Alistair’s cock with each remaining thrust.

Over so soon, but Zev’s own cock still pulsed with rigidity.

 

Their usual moment of recovery, marinating in the delicious afterglow didn’t come this time. Zev was surprised to find himself pushed up from Alistair’s lap almost immediately, while Alistair flopped down onto his belly, pulling up a knee and subtly presenting his perfectly round ass. Zev laughed quietly again. He was enjoying Alistair’s growing boldness, though there seemed to be quite a bit he still couldn’t quite bring himself to ask for. A glinting hazel eye peeked back from over Alistair’s broad shoulder, waiting and expectant. He always wanted the same thing. Zevran had been surprised by the fact that Alistair enjoyed having his asshole fondled so much, yet still hadn’t seemed to want a full-on fucking. It was only a matter of time, of course. His curiosity was apparent, and seemed to be growing.

Zevran slid up toward Alistair’s ass, stopping to lay his tongue hard against his perineum and dragging it upward, tasting the salty sweat of their fucking that had accumulated in his crack, and breathing in the musky scent of spent semen. Zevran’s cock twitched as his tongue located the tight ring of his asshole, swirling into the soft golden hairs until Alistair’s body shuddered. Alistair moaned again, a wanton wail that went straight to Zevran’s cock. He grabbed himself and squeezed.

“Come up here,” the man whispered, only barely loud enough for Zevran to hear. Surprised again, Zevran obeyed, climbing up behind Alistair, fitting his arms around that broad chest and squeezing in close until there was no air left between them. Alistair’s hips bucked back, nestling Zevran’s cock tightly into his asscheeks and slowly beging to grind against his hardness.

“Mmmm,” Zevran moaned as he nuzzled in, laying light kisses along Alistair’s broad, freckled shoulders. He couldn’t deny that he’d grown to enjoy so much of Alistair in their time together. He often longed for a lungful his distinctive scent at random, unexpected times, wanting to climb up the warrior’s chest and bury his face in the nook of his neck in order to breathe him in. He’d had to stop himself a few times from just spontaneously grabbing Alistair’s cock while they were out and about. He’d even had the urge to kiss him a few times, in full view of everyone.

It didn’t help that Alistair’s warm humor seemed to be surfacing more and more now that he had such a frequent sexual release. He seemed calmer altogether during the day’s journeys, more relaxed and confident. And there were other benefits. Watching Alistair’s increased focus and agility in battle never failed to give Zevran a raging hard on.

One night several days prior, after a particularly grueling day that had seen more close calls than usual, their romp in the tent began to feel disconcertingly like making love. It was slow and tender, with Alistair’s kisses growing especially deep and lingering, as though his heart and soul was in them. Zevran began to wonder if it was time to have  _ the talk.  _ No matter how things began, he’d always come to this point with his lovers.

But clearly Alistair wasn’t a stupid man, much as Morrigan liked to claim. He’d seemed to sense that Zevran needed him to take a step back and give him a breather, though that only had the confusing effect of making Zevran desire him more. It was possible, Zev realized, that Alistair might have needed the break himself. He was certain the man had never envisioned himself even playfully fucking another man, much less experiencing the tenderness and affection that was growing between them. It might have simply scared him too.

However, nights at the Inns, as few and far between as they were, were never to be wasted under any circumstances. Lights, a surface beneath them that was blessedly softer than the usual hard, uneven ground, and the possibility of a shared bath or a full length mirror meant they would use every waking moment to the fullest, taking advantage of any and every tool that might enhance an already mind-blowing night of fucking.

 

Alistair reached back to Zevran’s hips, clamping a firm hand over an asscheek and grinding back against him even harder. Zevran’s lip curled in amusement. Tonight might be the night he’d finally get to fuck Alistair after all.

“Does it really feel as good as you make it look?” Alistair asked finally. Zevran pulled away and went for the bottle of oil, sitting as it always did on whatever surface was closest to the bed. The bottle had needed daily refilling since they’d begun fucking regularly, not that Zevran minded. He slicked up his cock and then pressed two oiled fingers to Alistair’s hole, his effort rewarded with a lurid groan.

“It feels… better than I know how to describe. I can only say that it makes me come harder than anything else,” Zevran purred, his lips brushing lightly against Alistair’s back. Alistair’s body was writhing gently, responding to the soft probing of Zevran’s fingers. He swirled lazily, pressing slow circles around that deliciously tight ring of flesh. Zev desperately wanted to put his cock inside this sweet hunk of man. His brand new, unfucked hole was probably so tight, so hot. If it made Alistair come as hard as Zevran did… well they might inadvertently fuck the Inn into the ground.

He’d always loved being a man’s first, especially when that man was practically begging for it. But despite all the fucking they’d done, Alistair still seemed so adorably virginal. His attempts at sucking Zevran’s cock reminded him just how new he was to even the concept of so much of what they’d done together, which somehow seemed to make the prospect of deflowering him all the more enticing. So many of the men he’d fucked for the first time had offered themselves to him mostly as a way to push the bar, a new way to get their rocks off after having tried and exhausted everything they could think of with a woman. Rarely were they as wholly unexperienced as Alistair. In fact Zevran could think of no other in his past, man or woman, who hadn’t even so much as been kissed before Zevran.

Still, what Alistair lacked in skill, he was more and more making up for in enthusiasm.

“Would you like to try it?” Zevran asked, his cock throbbing and straining toward the hot, perfect ass before it.

Alistair was quiet for a long moment, but his hips continued to move with Zevran’s fingers. Zevran waited, his heartbeat rushing in his ears.

“Or… there are other things we could do first. And see if it makes you want to continue. There is no need to rush, my friend,” he offered, laying a gentle kiss on his shoulder blade.

Alistair nodded. Zev pulled his fingers away and gave one last hump into Alistair’s ass, his cock singing with the need to come as it made contact with that hot, moistened crack.

“Roll onto your back,” Zev instructed, pulled gently on the man’s shoulder. Alistair obeyed, lying flat and looking to Zevran with wide, brown eyes. His cock was half hard again already, a thick, curved log of flesh that lay heavy against his belly. Zevran pulled on the inside of his thigh, opening his legs until the two cheeks of his ass were visible. He returned his hand to the crack, still warm and slick. Alistair immediately moaned at the contact, bucking his hips until they were angled to give Zevran better access. Zev let his body rest alongside Alistairs, his erection pressing between his own belly and Alistair’s side. He hadn’t been able to watch Alistair’s face the first time Alistair had fucked him, but he could watch him now, and hopefully, in that delicious moment that Alistair finally requested his own proper fucking.

His lids fluttered closed, his lashes lying brown and soft against his cheek. Alistair’s lips parted as he breathed deeply, and Zevran couldn’t help but come in for a kiss.

It too was slow and tender, a kiss that seemed to be so full of more than just the fun, physical release that Zevran assumed was the reason he returned again and again. But even as a tiny flutter of concern swelled up within him, he couldn’t stop himself. Alistair’s pouty lips were so soft, his tongue tasting of sweet wine and returning Zevran’s movements with such trust and abandon. Zevran found himself moaning for reasons that had nothing to do with his cock.

It surprised him, and he pulled the kiss gently to a close, and then slid back down into the nook of Alistair’s arm, returning his focus to where it belonged. Alistair’s pert and beautiful ass.

 

Zevran started first with only one finger, circling the edges of Alistair’s hole until it began to feel looser, until Alistair’s body went limp. Slowly he worked that finger inside, massaging slick circles until he was buried up to the first knuckle, and then the second. He did it how he knew he liked it himself, probing wide until he slid along the full perimeter of his inner walls, paying special attention to the wall connected to his belly. With a little more time, his first finger was buried completely inside Alistair’s tight heat, while Alistair’s hips and body responded in soft pulses. A little more oil and Zevran slowly worked in a second finger, practically cursing with desire as both digits were swallowed up. Zevran couldn’t stop imaging how it would feel to have his cock inside him, to watch Alistair’s first orgasm while a man was buried in his ass. Zev knew Alistair could never have felt anything like it, and the very thought was enough to push Zev to the brink of coming.

A slight increase in Alistair’s movements urged Zevran to step it up, though he hesitated in adding another finger just yet. Instead he began to thrust, dragging his fingers almost fully out and then back in, tickling against his inner walls and beginning the slow rhythms of a true finger fucking. Alistair was breathing heavily through his mouth, his hips bucking up, his sculpted abdominals tensing and rippling. Alistair’s cock was rock solid again, a clear bulb of fluid weeping out of its tip. He spread his legs wider, opening for Zevran, angling his hips and inviting harder thrusts, while low mewls began to escape his throat, each one traveling to that quivering mass of nerves low in his body. Zev snaked his free hand down between them, grasping his own shaft and bringing himself to near immediate orgasm with only two strokes. He had to pause while the waves of sweetness crashed through him, drawing his mind into a haze of ecstasy, tingling fingers of sweetness climbing up from his balls to his cock to his chest, throwing him against Alistair’s body while spurts of clear fluid shot up and landed on Alistair’s golden skin. Zev hissed and grunted, his hand pounding at his singing cock, the orgasm taking full control of his senses, transporting him above the bed and into a suspended state of rapture.

When he eventually descended back to the bed, Alistair was watching him with a smirk. He nodded down to the pool of fluid on his belly.

“Lick it up,” he ordered quietly. Zev raised an eyebrow. It wasn’t like Alistair to give orders, though he certainly wasn’t going to complain about it. If Alistair wanted to do that more, that would actually be quite welcome.

“But don’t swallow,” he added.

Zevran nodded, and slid down until he was face to face with his own cloudy spend. Meeting Alistair’s eyes again, he did as Alistair instructed, lapping up the pools and streaks, holding it as best he could on his tongue. When he lifted his head up a string escaped his mouth and ran down his chin.

Alistair grabbed Zevran by the back of the neck, pulling him and meeting halfway, his mouth crashing hungrily onto Zevran’s. Zevran opened and let him in, thrilling at this small glimpse of some perhaps hidden dominance within Alistair. He’d never been sure if Alistair was capable of such a thing. The prospect that he might be, that it was something that might be drawn out of him in bed was intensely exciting. Alistair’s lips closed around Zevran’s tongue and sucked, drinking the come down with a moan. Zevran almost got hard again immediately.

“Mmm, damn,” panted Alistair. “I guess that means you can’t fuck me.”

Zevran laughed. “Oh but I will. Just give me… five minutes. In the meantime…”

Zev took Alistair’s cock in his mouth, his fingers quickly finding back to that warm rear entrance and sliding into place. Alistair cried out and laid back, his hips bucking toward Zevran’s throat, his ass squirming toward Zev’s fingers.

“Fuck,  _ YES! _ ” he hissed as Zevran swallowed him whole, thrusting down so hard he almost triggered the gag reflex he’d begun to think non-existent. He moaned uncontrollably, his throat filled, his voice vibrating against Alistair’s cock and driving him to greater movement. Zev cupped his balls, circled the base of his shaft, meanwhile his other hand worked in that third finger and fucked, hard and deep into Alistair’s virgin hole.

“Yes,” Alistair whimpered again, “I want you to fuck me Zevran. I want…  _ everything… _ ”

Alistair’s desperate whine was doing the trick. So recently spent, Zevran’s cock was twitching back to life already, driven by the welcoming thrusts of Alistair’s hips, the urgency rocking the sculpted man’s body. Zevran sucked as though his life depended on it, his fingers probing, curling, thrusting, meeting each rock of Alistair’s body and pressing as deeply as they could reach. It didn’t seem to be deep enough. Alistair was bearing down, squirming toward the penetration, seeming to try to will Zevran deeper.

His cock finally hard again, Zevran relaxed, pulling gently out of Alistair’s ass and climbing up between Alistair’s legs. He could hardly wait to drive deep inside this beautiful, innocent beast of a man, but he knew he’d need to be careful and slow. As much as fingers could do, they still felt very different from the solid girth of a cock. Zev oiled up his shaft, hoping that the recent orgasm would help him last as long as possible, to delve into every dark corner inside of Alistair, to rut out every nook of pleasure and sensation that he could find.

Alistair closed his arms around Zevran’s back, his hands cupping Zev’s head, running down his chest, while his thighs rested gently around Zevran’s hips. It took only a blink for Zevran to slide his cock between his cheeks again, not entering but making contact before slowing.

  
  
  
  
  


Somewhere beyond the hazy delirium of the bed came a click. Sharp and unexpectedly loud, it rang like the crack of a whip through the room. At first Alistair ignored it, but a heartbeat later, when the click turned into the sound of a door creaking open, Alistair froze into place. The rush of fear was automatic, instinctive, beaten into him from years living under constant chastisement and disapproval. Alistair immediately felt the cold stranglehold of panic and he pushed Zevran off of him while he scrambled for the edge of the blanket below him, trying ineffectually to pull it over him even while it remained weighed down by his own body. Finally he gave up and sat up straight against the wall, a pillow hastily placed over his lap.

Strolling casually into the room came Selene and Leliana, barefoot and puffy lipped. Alistair’s heart knocked wildly against his breastbone. He glanced quickly over to Zevran, who had rolled off him and was lying with his arm propped under his head, relaxed and unconcerned on the other side of the bed. His cock was still gorgeously erect, but Zevran seemed to feel no compulsion to cover up, or to hide the telling signs of their activities. Alistair couldn’t have helped himself from trying anyway. His mind, so gloriously empty just moments before, was now careening with conflicting thoughts.

What would everyone think? What would  _ Selene _ think? And did he even care? Alistair’s infatuation with his fellow warden seemed to have subsided considerably thanks to Zevran. It was easier to focus on the body right before you, the one attainable and eager to have your attention, rather than the one who’d always kept herself just out of reach. He’d been telling himself that there was no way the girls heard him and Zevran fucking in the tent during their nights at camp, since they were always too busy noisily fucking themselves. And a large part of him actually believed it. But there could be no mistake now. The two of them, naked and oiled up in bed. And Zevran’s cock, thick and erect, calling all the eyes in the room down upon it.

Alistair felt his cheeks grow hot as Selene raised an eyebrow, her large eyes smiling knowingly as they flicked between him and Zevran. But it was Leliana’s appearance that startled Alistair most. She stood with the smirk of the cat who ate the canary, which was almost as lascivious as the view below the neck. Dressed in a revealing piece of silk lingerie that only barely covered her voluptuous breasts, its lowest hem stopped at the very tops of her milky thighs, practically affording them a full view of her cunt. Selene wore a robe that shrouded her from shoulders to toes, though Alistair gulped at the air around him as he realized she may be just as scantily clad beneath it. The prospect of her seeing her naked again, but this time  _ so close _ , almost made him dizzy.

“Ahh I see you ladies are in need of some…  _ manly _ attention, no?” Zevran eventually asked, the innuendo practically dripping from his voice. Alistair clamped his mouth closed. He wasn’t sure letting Zevran do the talking was the best idea, but he was even less sure that he’d do anything more than put his foot in his mouth if he tried. With a sigh, he realized that their lack of surprise revealed that they did already know what was going on between him and Zevran. The burn in his cheeks spread to engulf his face and his neck. He cleared his throat, and the sound was uncomfortably loud.

“Something like that,” Selene purred. She glanced at Leliana, her eyes sliding over the redhead’s spilling cleavage.

“My dear lover here is in need of a few things that I am not equipped to give her,” she continued. Leliana blushed, but stood straight. “At least, not  _ entirely _ .”

“I see. Well…” Zevran began, glancing quickly over to Alistair. Alistair looked at him blankly, unable to answer the question burning in those golden brown eyes. Under the pillow, his erection had subsided and the thought of women… particularly  _ these _ women… experienced and surely discerning… would they mock his obvious inexperience? Get turned off by his fumbling? He’d grown more sure of himself with Zevran, but that was different somehow. The thought of touching Selene  _ like that _ only made him begin to sweat, his nerves rattling like plucked wires under his skin. He blinked hard and then looked away, unable to offer any assurance to Zevran.

“Well I am sure that I at least would be happy to provide whatever this lovely lady needs,” Zevran finished with a lurid grin.

Alistair couldn’t meet Selene’s eyes either. He glanced down at his hands, folded prudishly on top of the pillow like some kind of schoolboy awaiting his lesson. The heat in his skin was pulsing in time with his heart. He felt like a fool.

“Excellent,” Selene said. “We can make do with just one of you. Though Alistair may feel free to jump in when he pleases…”

Alistair swallowed hard again. That was a direct invitation wasn’t it? Selene threw off her robe, and it fluttered lightly to the ground. Zevran laughed quietly at the sight. Selene was entirely nude beneath the robe, except for a series of straps around her waist, all serving to hold a garish red dildo into place above her crotch. Made of polished stone, it was carved and ridged in the manner of a real cock, though was slightly smaller than both Alistair and Zevran in size.

“I mean, I can give half of what my dear lover here requires, but alas, I cannot seem to fit two of these contraptions on at the same time. At least not in such a way as to give her the fucking she deserves.”

“A travesty,” Zevran commented.

“Isn’t it? Lucky for you.”

Selene sauntered toward the bed, throwing herself down between Alistair and Zevran. She laid on her back and stroked her long, graceful fingers up and down the red attachment. Alistair eyed it, studying the carved lines and bulbous head for a moment, before his eyes were drawn away by the silky sheen of her bare skin. Lithe and toned, her thighs looked soft but firm, her hips wider than Zevran’s with the delicate cut of her hip bone just below the taut tummy. Her mound was only barely visible below the dildo, but the hairs beneath looked trimmed and soft. Her breasts though, so close, so enticing… Alistair’s heartrate only increased, his breath seeming to leave his lungs. Selene’s head turned abruptly, locking square onto Alistair’s burning face.

“Does he always blush like this before you fuck?” Selene asked Zevran teasingly.

“It is often too dark in the tent to tell,” Zev answered back.

Alistair looked away again. Part of him wanted to get up, throw his breeches on and stomp back to his own room. The prospect of fucking a woman, and not just any woman, but  _ Selene _ , made his stomach churn with some uneasy combination of excitement and nausea. And just when he’d been about to…

He sighed as he imagined what he’d be doing right now if the girls hadn’t interrupted them. Zevran would be inside of him, thrusting, invading his body in a way he’d never seriously contemplated before the last few weeks. Alistair’s mouth went dry. On the one hand, he had wanted it. Desperately. The way Zevran made him feel with his fingers inside him… fucking could only have felt like that, but  _ more _ , right? Deeper, harder… the buzz in his ass was still palpable, that internal hunger still thrumming quietly.

His cock was suddenly pressing hard against the pillow in his lap. Yes, he realized. He did, he truly had wanted to be fucked.

He’d said to Zevran that he wanted  _ everything.  _ And he’d meant it. He wanted to know all of sex that there was to know before his short life was snuffed out. Shouldn’t that include a woman? And now, it seemed it could include  _ THE _ woman. The only woman he’d ever loved. And Leliana wasn’t exactly repulsive either. Alistair threw back his shoulders and tried to manifest an air of confidence. No, he wasn’t going to run out of the room like some shy little schoolboy. He wanted  _ everything. _

He glanced over to Zevran, who was lazily fondling his own cock and watching Alistair cautiously. The quiet spark of concern in his gaze was noticeable, and it softened Alistair further. But his eyes went again to Zevran’s cock. Still hard and glistening with oil, it called to him. Alistair wanted to taste it, wanted to milk it for every drop it contained.

But in the meantime, he supposed he could watch it make the girls squeal.

Selene motioned to Leliana, who nodded and crawled up the bed toward the arms of her lover. She positioned herself between Selene and Zevran, and Selene had to scoot back toward Alistair to give her room. She turned slightly on her side to welcome Leliana, in the process her blazing skin made contact with Alistair, sending tingles up his side. Making up his mind once and for all, Alistair tossed the pillow off his lap and took a deep breath.

Selene smiled as she turned just enough to stare down at Alistair’s protruding cock.

“My,” she whispered. “You are a big one, aren’t you?”

Alistair didn’t know what to say. His mouth felt as parched as the Western Approach, but his body was coming alive again. The longer he looked at her and the harder he thought about it, the more his shyness and indecision turned to an almost forceful need. If she wanted to get fucked, then Alistair had a mind to show her exactly what he was capable of, whatever that happened to be.

Selene snaked one hand around Leliana, and the other behind her, finding Alistair’s cock and grabbing on firmly. Alistair moaned and bucked into her hand.

“You’ve never felt breasts as perfect as Leliana’s, Alistair,” she crooned, her reaching hand stroking and then finding his hip, urging him to turn, to move closer to her body. Alistair obeyed. Cautiously he placed a hand on her hip. Aside from the occasional hug or good-natured arm slap, Alistair had hardly touched Selene at all. This touch was the first that truly felt like a touch. Her skin was warm and smooth. Alistair scooted closer and pressed fully up against her. She stuck her ass out and Alistair ran his hand from her hip over the supple curves of her cheeks. She had a layer of softness below the skin that Zevran didn’t have, and she was shapelier in a different way. Narrow waist over full hips, she embodied the true hourglass.

Suddenly feeling bold, Alistair dipped his finger between her asscheeks, running from her tiny little asshole forward between her legs. He gasped when he felt the lips there, her hot wetness collecting between those soft folds. Selene moaned in a way that made it clear her other lips were occupied. Alistair peaked over her shoulder to see her and the redhead kissing. No one else seemed to be wasting any time. Zevran had his mouth on Leliana’s neck, his arm draped around her body, clutching and kneading at a soft breast. Selene released Alistair’s hip and worked both hands under Leliana’s slip, ending their kiss so she could pull the silky garment over Leliana’s head.

Leliana’s skin was as pale as alabaster, the lips of her cunt pink and visible through the slight dusting of red hairs. Alistair had seen them both before from a distance, while they were bathing in the stream, but up close everything seemed so different. He wasn’t just  _ seeing _ them. It was a multi-sensory experience. Selene’s hand went to Leliana’s mound, and almost immediately Leliana cried out at her probing touch. Zevran groaned against her. Alistair couldn’t see his cock, but he had no doubt it was working its way between her asscheeks, pressing against her entrances with a carefully controlled patience.

The whole mass of bodies had slowly begun to writhe, with few words being spoken as hands roamed. Selene and Leliana faced each other, Selene’s hand delving languorously between Leliana’s thighs, presumably getting her ready for the strap on. While Zevran pressed at Leliana’s back, and Alistair was still trying to process his proximity to Selene’s. It felt like a waking dream.

With a nervous breath, Alistair lowered his face to Selene’s shoulder. The flawless skin there was calling him, demanding to be tasted. Alistair obeyed the call, pressing a hot, open mouthed kiss against the side of her neck. Selene tensed up and rested her head against his. Her arm reached around her again, pulling him closer, encouraging him. He breathed her in, her silky black hair whispering against his cheek, his hands dragging over the impossibly luscious skin of her body. A breath caught in Alistair’s throat as she spread her legs just enough to allow his cock to slide between them. The leather straps of the apparatus chafed against his sensitive cock, but the moist heat that was now against his cockhead was irresistible.

“Mmm, Alistair,” she murmured. The sound of his name on her lips traveled straight to his heart, and for a brief moment cut through the arousal that engorged his body and twinged a sharp, sad pain in his chest.

It was only enhanced at the realization that he almost felt like he was betraying Zevran. Once again he peered over Selene’s shoulder, to see Leliana turned back to face Zevran, her fingers curled in his hair, his lips locked to hers, sharing a passionate kiss.

The twinge in Alistair’s chest changed, twisted. It wasn’t betrayal he was feeling himself, was it? No, there’d been no proclamations of love or anything else between him and Zevran. It had been wonderful so far, and he didn’t want whatever they had to stop, but it wasn’t like they were both  _ claimed. _ Alistair watched Zevran for a long moment, reassuring himself that if Zevran could do this so easily, then for Maker’s sake so could he.

Diving back to Selene’s neck, he nibbled at her fragrant skin, lapping up the salt that collected behind her ear, delighting at how she shivered and sighed. Her skin smelled like embrium soap and tasted of rain, fresh and clean but with the subtle tang of sweat. She was moving against him more, her attention seemingly drawn away from Leliana the more his mouth worked upon her. One of her hands grasped his and pulled it from her waist and around her ribs, up until Alistair felt a soft, hefty mound of flesh. His cock twitched at the realization that it was her breast. The first breast he’d ever touched, and it was a marvel. Much more supple than he expected it to be, it gave way to his touch with each squeeze. Selene moaned softly as her face turned, her cheek sliding against his temple, her mouth only inches away from his.

Alistair’s head was swimming, his mind still not fully grasping that this body before him was who she was. He sighed and tried not to dwell upon it. The last thing he wanted to do was seem too eager, too sentimental about everything, lest she grow uneasy and change her mind about having him there at all. Instead he closed his eyes and just tried to see everything with his flesh, to feel every inch of her body, to tune into the other two bodies moving and moaning in the same bed. It worked to ease his nerves and he let his hands begin to wander of their own accord. She’d issued the invitation, so he saw no reason to hold back. Until the moment she brought things to a pause, her body tensing as she adjusted something before her.

Leliana’s cry made it clear what was happening. Selene was now fucking Leliana with the strap on. She paused, and waited a moment. There was another hiss, from both Zevran and Leliana simultaneously. It was happening: Leliana was being filled by two cocks, one of flesh and one of stone. Zevran cooed a question in Leliana’s ear and she mumbled a reassurance.

“Oh fuck,” she sighed. Alistair watched Selene’s hand trail up Leliana’s body, and pinch at the pale points of her nipples. Selene’s hips moved, forward and back, fucking gently, her ass only pressing against Alistair at the back motion, until Selene drew her focus back to Alistair. She looked over her shoulder, her eyes glinting with encouragement. Alistair’s heart was in his throat again, pounding, racing. He tried to swallow it down. Her fingers found his jaw and pulled his face closer, his mouth slowly closing the distance between them at her urging.

When her lips met his everything else disappeared. Soft and luscious, they were so different from Zevran’s, just like everything about her. He tried to muster up every ounce of skill he’d gained in his time with Zevran, exploring her mouth with intent, suckling on her lips gently but firmly, tasting her, drinking her in. He found himself glad to have had some practice before this moment, even as he knew this likely meant nothing. After a long minute of losing himself in her kiss, the room returned to him again, the sounds of Zevran and Leliana working toward their pleasure, the soft slap of flesh upon flesh. Selene too suddenly had a new focus, finding the base of his cock and angling it toward the parting of her slick folds.

Alistair held his breath as he slid inside her. Still he felt the straps scrape against his skin, as tightly entwined around her hips as they were. The dildo itself though sat upon the top of her mound, leaving just enough clearance for him to penetrate.

Hot and wet, her cunt wasn’t terribly different than Zevran’s ass except for the lack of need for lubrication. Apparently there was also little need to work her loose, as Alistair was able to slide easily into the hilt, banging against her furthest reaches on the first stroke, while Zevran always required a minute or two of gentle, shallow strokes before his body opened itself up to him.

Selene threw herself back against him, urging him not to hold back, her hips helping set the rhythm as she moved forward to fuck Leliana and then back to rock against Alistair. He held her tightly, her moans vibrating through her neck and into Alistair’s skin. His orgasm wouldn’t be as quick as it was with Zevran despite the exciting newness. The abundance of moisture and comparative lack of friction ensured that he could take his time without worrying too much about blowing quickly.

The room became a chorus of erotic sounds, a slight squeak of the bed, slaps skin on skin, the low, sultry growls of an enraptured Zevran and the overwhelmed, almost painful mewling of Leliana. If not for all the “yes”s that she was panting, Alistair would have feared she was being hurt.

Mostly, he focused on Selene, though it was largely her back and ass that filled his hands and vision. Occasionally she threw her head back and took his mouth in a scorching kiss, her soft tongue tracing his lips or delving deep against his, but just as quickly she’d break away, turning her attention back to the raucous reactions of the lover in front of her.

The music of their bodies rose in intensity, the whole bed rocking, an aura of moistened warmth seeming to envelope them like a blanket as skin grew sweaty and bodily fluids mingled. The scent of sex was strong, making Alistair’s mouth water against Selene’s flesh. As the bodies all grew more bold with each other, Alistair reached around Selene, finding Leliana, her breasts larger and softer than Selene’s, her mouth latching onto his thumb and sucking on it like a cock. Some time after that, within the writhing mass of flesh, Alistair’s hand found Zevran’s. They laced fingers for a moment, the calloused pads of Zevran’s hands feeling both welcoming and familiar, encouraging and soothing. Alistair had half a mind to jump over the two ladies and position himself behind Zevran, to bring himself to completion within the familiar cradle of Zevran’s glorious ass. But he remained in place, reminding himself that he and Zevran had almost every night, while an hour buried deep in Selene’s cunt may not happen again at all.

Finally, Leliana began to come. Alistair felt her hands grabbing at him as they flailed for a hold on Selene, Selene’s movements grew jerky, her arms and hands occupied on the body before her, though Alistair soldiered on, his cock sliding in and out of her silken lips, slowly propelling him closer and closer to his own release. If he hadn’t fucked so recently, he was sure this would have been over already, but the orgasm in front of the mirror with Zevran had been one for the books, draining him of so much of his tightly wound energy.

At one point he pulled out of her completely, grasping the base of his cock and sliding it within her folds, using his cockhead to explore, to feel her, to learn the layout of this mysterious treasure. Her parts were so much more complicated than the basic simplicity of an ass, but this was supposed to be a cunt’s whole purpose, its reason for being, same as a cock. And it was certainly enjoyable. Warm and slick, it clenched and contracted around Alistair, growing tighter depending on the pleasure being experienced. After many hours of fucking Zevran, Alistair learned that it was possible for an asshole to grow too relaxed, withholding the same searing friction that made him come so quickly at first. But Selene’s cunt retained structural constancy, while also being responsive.

When Selene finally began to come too, Alistair picked up speed, plunging hard into her, using more force than he’d dared to attempt up until then. Selene’s response was to clutch him closer, to release Leliana and dig her fingers into his hips, to moan a gutteral yes that seemed to come from somewhere deep and feral.

He pulled her into him completely, curving around her body and not caring that he was separating her from Leliana. He watched her bountiful breasts begin to bounce with the growing force and speed of his thrusts. Selene’s eyes rolled closed, her head lolling back against his shoulder, her nipples pulling into tight points as her hips bucked and fucked back against him. He put his back into it, slamming his hips against her ass, pounding with a ferocity that startled him. He channeled all the frustration he’d ever felt because of her into his cock, all the longing that ripped him apart from the inside out for months on end, while she flaunted her lover before him, knowing that he desired her above all else. He fucked with every ounce of strength he could muster, harder than he’d even ever fucked Zevran, rattling her entire frame with the force of it, until his orgasm came over him like an attack. He plunged as deeply into her cunt as he could manage without pain and held himself there, her cunt tightening and clenching while his cock unloaded what felt like a geyser of spend deep into her belly. Her cries were verging on a scream, but it was a sound saturated in ecstasy, flowing out of her uncontrolled while her body writhed, her limbs boneless and loose against him, her cunt contracting, twitching, growing wetter with each pulse of semen, her own fluids flowing freely with his.

 

It seemed a dozen minutes or more before his strength returned to him. By then Leliana and Zevran had spent, and Selene was only just finally trying to sit up. Her cheeks were flushed a deep pink, her eyes glossy and hair matted to the side of her head. She eyed Alistair as though she was delirious, but Alistair was looking more to Zevran. He was laying back against the headboard, arms folded triumphantly behind his head, his pouty lips curled into a satisfied smirk. Alistair wanted to kiss him, or press himself against him as they usually did after sex, to settle in for a long period of basking in the afterglow.

Selene and Leliana began to climb out of bed on noticeably wobbly limbs. Alistair sat up and offered Selene his hand. She took it and braced herself against him, needing a long moment to steady herself on her feet. She threw on her robe and unhooked the leather straps, revealing a pink, glistening cunt that Alistair eyed without shame. He almost laughed to himself with the knowledge that he’d finally had that, the object of his desire for so very long. And it was good. If he’d never been with Zevran he’d probably think it was one of the best things to ever happen to him. But the pleasure he found there was no more mindblowing than that he’d already known. It was different perhaps, and he would not turn it away should she offer herself to him again, but that was all.

Selene continued to look at him in a way that filled his chest with satisfaction. Like she’d been caught completely off-guard, perhaps even rocked to her core and didn’t know what to think about it yet. Alistair hadn’t known that another body could even handle that hard of a fucking, but she seemed to not only endure it, but to  _ love _ it. Yet alongside all the flashes of how sweetly erotic it had been, seeing her breasts jiggle, her face twist into ecstasy, was the thought that he couldn’t wait to do it to Zevran.

Even better, he couldn’t wait for Zevran to do it to  _ him. _


	5. Penetration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay between chapters. I hope the next one comes more quickly. Things will be getting more interesting once they get to Denerim, and visit The Pearl.

Morrigan rolled her eyes toward Sten and Alistair felt the warmth rising in his cheeks. Maker, what he would give to be able to shut that part of his blood flow down. It seemed he was always blushing at something or other, the color in his face revealing thoughts and feelings he’d rather stay hidden. He wasn’t a child anymore for fuck’s sakes. He took a deep breath and glanced quickly over at Zevran, who was pulling apart his sweetroll and shoving chunks into his mouth with no discernible shame whatsoever. If only Alistair could be more like Zevran. Calmer, cooler, uncaring.

Alistair cleared his throat and sat up straight. There was no denying that the energy was weird all around. The dining room of the Inn was rumbling with morning conversation at nearly every other table. Cutlery clinked and scraped against plates, snorts and coughs emitted from the older stragglers that had wandered in off the Imperial highway, and flagons clipped aged table wood as they were lifted and drained and then put back in their places. It was the same sounds of morning you could hear in any Inn or tavern anywhere in Ferelden, except for their cold little island of silence in the corner.

Selene kept her eyes cast decidedly downward, seeming to be avoiding Leliana’s pointed glances. Alistair tried to hide the flicking of his eyes back and forth as his mind raced, trying to process the tension between them all.

Was there tension? It seemed there was a whole heap of it. But he supposed it could be his imagination, projecting his own worries onto his mates. Maybe everyone else was just eating quietly and the strange feeling between then all was all in his mind.

But no. The few strained attempts at conversation had fallen flat so quickly. This wasn’t the norm for this group, even with Sten and Morrigan’s constant, disapproving taciturnity. This had to be really happening, and not imaginary. And of course it was, after what had happened the night before. Right? Who in the world could just fuck their friends and then is perfectly normal the next morning?

Alistair sighed. He could only guess that Selene and Leliana regretted it all. They had to. Why else would there be such awkwardness now? Selene was probably wishing she’d never let Alistair touch her… much less  _ penetrate _ her. Leliana…. Well Alistair was never sure what Leliana was thinking, but it was clear she was thinking  _ something.  _ With each glance toward Selene that little wrinkle between her brows deepened. She especially seemed on edge, like she was hoping for Selene to offer her some kind of reassurance.

Meanwhile Selene concentrated hard on her breakfast. A little too hard.

Alistair sighed quietly and nudged at a chunk of half melted cheese that was stuck to the edge of his plate. It wasn’t budging. He could hardly tell what kind of cheese it was anyway. Some flavorless waxy substance that might actually have been wax for all he knew. Not that he expected to get the good stuff in such a rickety roadside Inn.

Only Zevran seemed to be genuinely oblivious. Or maybe not oblivious, but certainly… unconcerned. Alistair shifted his leg beneath the table, letting his knee rest more tightly against Zevran’s. In response the elf threw him a wicked half smile and that seemed only to make Alistair blush harder.

_ Fuck. _ If he’d known that accepting Leliana & Selene’s invitation the night before would make everything so  _ weird  _ the next morning, he would have refused outright.

_ Wouldn’t he? _

Alistair’s eyes fell upon Selene again. Her dark hair hung in stringy ropes around her pale face. That milky skin of hers was so blighted  _ flawless.  _ How does a woman… how does  _ anyone  _ remain so unblemished despite all the blood and death and shit that they constantly waded through each day? It seemed unnatural. Not to mention annoying.

He couldn’t see the greenish blue of her eyes, only the dark lashes that rimmed her heavy lids as she kept her gaze fast upon her quickly disappearing food. Maker, the woman could eat. She and Alistair were always the first to clear their plates, left to sit patiently while Leliana and everyone else followed suit. Sometimes they’d even clear their second plate before the other’s were done with their first. The Warden appetite was no joke.

There was a twinge of something in Alistair’s chest as he looked at her. A familiar twinge, one that had been laying dormant or a while. He took a breath and shook it off.

Alistair felt Leliana’s hard gaze even before he noticed the blue eyes trained upon him. She sat, suddenly as motionless as a stone, watching Alistair watch Selene. It wasn’t the first time. He cast his eyes down at that stupid chunk of half melted cheese again. It sort of looked like a horn of some kind. Triangular with a little curl to one of the longer points. He poked it again. Hard, cold, unappetizing.

Zevran sighed and arched his back in a lazy stretch. The burn in Alistair’s cheeks was now more related to his rising irritation than it was to embarrassment. Selene and Leliana had come to  _ them  _ last night. It wasn’t Zev or Alistair that had intruded upon the girl’s private time. None of that had been Alistair’s fault at all. There was no logical reason that he should be the object of any blame or anger. So why did it feel like all his fault?

He huffed and wrapped his arms around his chest. The twinge in his chest was turning into a burn. No, he would not accept fault for this. Despite the fact that he’d wanted Selene for so long, he had Zevran now. And he’d never made any sort of move toward her on his own even before that. He’d tried his best to be respectful of Selene and Leliana’s relationship. Aside from the occasional glance at Selene, where he’d find himself struck by her poise, her strength, her messy yet incomparably earthly beauty. The most he could be considered guilty of is looking at her for a little too long. And… well, apparently making his own solitary exertions known at night. But that wasn’t his fault either, was it? He never asked to be forced to listen to her and Leliana as they fucked for  _ bloody hours _ .

Sure he could always have just moved his tent further away from the fire, tried to remove himself from the situation altogether… but…

His arms around his chest loosened. But? He never had. He’d never even considered it seriously. All those nights his mind would swim in fantasies of her… her lips, her touch, her head thrown back in wild ecstasy. He’d imagine that was him making her scream and moan.

And last night… it actually had been. That skin had been just as soft as he’d always imagined. Her lips, hungry and luscious, her tongue searching his mouth. The way her body tensed as he thrusted within her, so tight and wet, and then those moans… those sounds… that actually had been because of  _ him _ .

Almost instantly came the tight constriction of his breeches on his crotch, his shaft squeezing itself against a rough seam as it quickly expanded and pulsed. He scowled as the heat rose in his cheeks again. Was he always going to be such a slave to his body?

Leliana took one last dainty bite of her porridge and then laid her spoon down with an irritating slowness. Morrigan’s chair was suddenly empty, the witch apparently having wandered off somewhere while Alistair sat absorbed in thought, though likely not before one of her characteristic grumbles. Sten sat stoicly, his frown carved into his face as though he was made of stone. Their table was practically a vacuum of sound. Only Selene continued to eat. Somehow she wouldn’t be the first to finish on this morning.

Fuck, his cock was hard. Behind all the other thoughts now were the lingering images of Selene’s naked flesh. Why’d he have to think of that at all? Her soft, alabaster thighs, her pouty lips red and parted, the heat that built up between them as he plunged deep into her... Alistair shifted his hips, his erection chafing against unyielding fabric. He looked over to Zevran who was watching him with a raised eyebrow.

_ Zevran. _

Zevran was the reason that Selene no longer haunted Alistair’s thoughts on a normal day. Zevran and his pouty lips and talented mouth, his eagerness to please, his soft whines as he begged for Alistair to take him. And,  _ Maker,  _ that tight, shapely ass.

Alistair returned Zevran’s gaze for a long time, letting himself be absorbed by the gold flecks in his irises, by the easy smirk and loose posture that was so at odds with the rest of the table. Things between them weren’t simple necessarily. Alistair had had…  _ feelings  _ since they’d begun whatever it was that they were doing together. And he was fairly certain that Zevran did too. How could Zevran kiss him the way that he did sometimes if he felt nothing? How could he hold him and caress him, indulge with him for  _ hours?  _ But, no it wasn’t that simple. A few throwaway comments from Zevran here and there had quieted any impulse Alistair had to speak of those feelings. What if he mentioned how much he’d grown to care about Zevran, and it only pushed Zevran away? What Zevran he tried to end it all, leaving Alistair alone again?

Was it worth the risk? Especially since… since nothing else had changed. The archdemon still waited. There could be no future for them regardless of how they felt.

Alistair shifted his hips again. No, it would be easier for them both to keep things to the physical realm as much as they were able to. Keep it all to pleasure, to lips and cocks and naked skin upon naked skin.

Alistair shuddered, his cock twitching insistently. Now his mind was filled both with thoughts of Zevran  _ and _ Selene…

But last night he could have had them both  _ together _ . Perhaps if he’d taken more control. Both Selene and Zevran seemed to like it when he did that. It was probably better that he didn’t though. Things were already weird enough this morning. His eyes flicked back up to Selene’s just in time to see hers look away. Had she been looking at  _ him?  _ Leliana noticed immediately.

How would that have worked anyway? Zevran fucking Alistair while Alistair fucked Selene?

Oh, fucking  _ Maker! _

Alistair felt the first drops of come seeping from the tip of his aching cock. A wave of heat seemed to be spreading outward from his crotch, spreading over his hips and pooling in his lower belly. He wanted to squirm in his seat, to squeeze his thighs together and arch his hips. Could there be anything more perfect than to be fucked by Zevran while fucking Selene?

He actually wouldn’t know. As close as they’d gotten to Zevran entering Alistair the night before, they’d never completed it. Shortly after the ladies left, he and Zev had fallen into an unusually deep sleep. And the morning, routinely consumed by at least one go round of fucking, if not two, was also uncharacteristically clipped. They’d both slept like the dead and woke much later than usual. Alistair had burst out of bed, afraid that they were late in meeting the rest of the group. Selene liked to get an early start, and she’d already expressed that she’d hoped to make it back to Denerim by noon.

His body was feeling the deficiency. Normally it been been drained several times over by now. He glanced over to Zevran again, his eyes trying their best to communicate… something. He wasn’t sure what. His need? His disappointment that he’d never finished what they’d almost started last night? Zevran’s smirk widened, which Alistair could only hope was a confirmation.

“I uh… I forgot something in my room…” Alistair muttered, hoping his cheeks weren’t revealingly pink. Selene looked up at him and something in her gaze made Alistair’s knees begin to buckle, but he caught himself. She’d looked at him that same way last night, when she stood all shaky at the foot of their bed, her satiny black hair all fuck-tousled, cheeks flushed, breasts heaving. She’d looked at him like it was the first time she had ever seen him.

“And then… uh, I’ll probably use the washroom real quick before we leave…” Alistair finished awkwardly, avoiding Leliana’s probing stare.

He turned quickly, hoping neither of them saw the bulge in his pants as he pushed the chair under the table.

His feet felt numb as they fell upon the creaky wooden floor, weaving him between occupied tables and toward the hallway in the back. His cock rubbed against his breeches with every step and he nearly closed his eyes at the sensation. But he forced himself to stay focused. As overwhelmed as he was feeling, he would easily walk straight into a table full of diners if he wasn’t careful.

Would they know what he really intended? Especially if Zev was following closely? He hoped that Zev would wait a moment, make it look a little less like… well like what it actually was. It was still hard to accept that everyone knew about them now. He’d been letting himself believe that they didn’t, despite how so many nights he lost himself completely to Zevran’s body in the darkness of the tent. Surely he was making sounds that made the truth of the matter plain for everyone, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

But did it really matter if Zev was behind him? He just needed to get his cock out, to pull out the ache that was building up in his flesh as his body reacted to the kaleidoscope of images behind his eyes. Selene’s face twisted sweetly in an ecstatic agony, her thighs milky white and soft, mixed with Zevran’s tanned, toned flesh. The way he would rock and buck, his hips gyrating, his legs parted and eager for Alistair’s entry.

It seemed an eternity before the room door was finally closing behind him, his body crashing heavily back onto it. Even before it was fully shut he had one hand working at the laces of his breeches, rushing to free his throbbing erection. He pulled the flaps aside, moaning with relief as his palm closed around the rock solid shaft. The first squeeze sent a bolt of sweetness out from his hips. He stroked roughly, the peals of pleasure overpowering the almost painful intensity of the friction. Besides the need of his body, he needed his mind to shut up. From the moment he’d woken his thoughts had been racing anxiously, wondering what to expect for the day ahead. And the breakfast had proved his anxiety correct: things were strange, different, new and possibly frightening. Had they ruined everything? How were they supposed to work together now?

It all needed to shut up. It wasn’t his fault. Nothing was his fault but he was always the one who carried the weight of their failures. Not that he needed to. He couldn’t help it. He couldn’t stop the dialogue from playing through his mind, constantly admonishing and worrying, warning, twisting his sour stomach into knots.

He shook his head and glanced around the room, walking toward the bed instinctively. The room had been emptied of their things and he left his pack back at the table. Even the bottle of oil that occupied every bedside table they’d known, thanks to Zevran, was gone.

Instead Alistair spit into his hand and rubbed the saliva over his shaft. Fuck, every stroke felt like a revelation, but somehow it wasn’t enough to halt that current of uneasiness that was vibrating in the pit of his stomach.

Behind him, the door opened and then closed.

_ Zevran. _

Walking toward him with a knowing purpose and a glint in his eye, Alistair felt a rush of air escape his lungs. Despite all that he kept cooped up inside him, Zevran meant  _ release.  _ Zevran meant a satisfying of whatever Alistair’s body needed. He lunged toward him, taking his lips in a searing kiss. Hot and pouty, they received him with a smile, his silky tongue sliding deep into Alistair’s mouth. Zevran’s hands got to work quickly, tugging on Alistair’s breeches while unlacing his own. A few quick fumbles and a slicked up hand wrapped around Alistair’s cock, spreading that welcome oil along the length of his shaft. Alistair panted into Zevran’s mouth, losing himself in the chaos of hands and lips and bone and muscle and cock pressing together.

With a sigh he registered that those bodies were unhindered by clothes already, at least from the waist down. Zevran was pulling Alistair back with him, and Alistair obeyed without opening his eyes. He sucked on Zevran’s tongue and bucked into the taut, hairless belly that was pressed close. When Zevran’s body fell away, it landed low on the bed, his strong hands pulling Alistair down on top of him. Zevran’s legs were parted, his hips angling to open his ass for Alistair. It was a familiar routine that never lost its appeal, but Alistair needed something more. As perfect as it always felt to sink his cock deep into Zevran’s ass, they had unfinished business. And if his mind needed to be quieted, he could think of nothing better to do the job thoroughly.

Alistair shook his head, his lips still clamped hard against Zevran. He grabbed the elf’s waist and rolled, positioning his lover on top. With a few more adjustments, and Alistair’s legs were spread, his hands grabbing palmfuls of firm asscheek and guiding Zevran’s hips deep against his own.

Zev’s cock slipped almost effortlessly into the cradle of Alistair’s ass without penetrating. The desire buried there was raging now, an aching buzz like a ring of ignited nerves, powered by a hunger that went so much deeper, deep into Alistair’s belly. Zev let out another moan, and took a moment to coat his cock with a thick layer of oil.

“Are you sure?” he asked almost breathlessly. Alistair finally opened his eyes to Zevran’s face, his amber eyes turned black and gaping, watching Alistair intently.

Alistair nodded, arching his hips up toward Alistair to support his point.

The vision of Selene faded out of his mind, replaced by Zevran’s lust darkened eyes. His eyebrow quirked, his body growing still for a moment.

“Wait…” smirked Zevran.

“What?”

“Turn over first. I want to taste you. And you will enjoy this more if you are…  _ ready, _ ” Zevran said.

In a breath, Zevran was off him again, the warmth of his hands pushing Alistair’s waist until he obeyed and turned, flopping over onto his belly. With a sigh, Alistair pressed his ass outward. The ticking seconds of anticipation traveled straight to his cock, and he snaked a hand between his body and the bed in order to grab himself and squeeze. He took a deep breath, trying to ease the anxious urgency coursing through his veins. Zevran’s mouth on his ass always turned that spark of internal hunger into a blaze, and though he felt the clock counting down in his mind for when they needed to return to the rest of the group, he couldn’t deny that he was caring less and less about leaving the others waiting.

It started with a hot breath whispering across his exposed cheeks, raising the light hairs that coated his tingling skin. Then came the firm touch of Zevran’s hands as they caressed softly over his ass’ curve, kneading gently at first, pulling him apart and then pressing back together. Zevran’s chest rose and fell warmly against the back of his thighs, while soft, aroused mewls purred from his throat.

And then came his lips, supple and full, mouthing over one ass cheek, sucking in what skin it could as it closed upon him. Slow and deliberate, Alistair shuddered at the growing desire centered deep within his ass’s cleft. Despite his wish that Zevran would hurry, he knew the elf always took his time, enjoying and exploring, sucking and teasing his way toward that aching center. He spread his attentions over Alistair’s skin like layer of heavy silk, saturating every inch and crevice. By the time Zevran’s tongue flicked against his hole, Alistair felt a sweet throb shuddering through his cock while a desperate sob rose in his chest.

The low moans from the elf’s golden throat were especially lurid, no doubt fed by his own anticipation of what else was to come. He worked with a masterful grace, sweeping his tongue and lips with an almost devout reverence, worshiping every inch of Alistair’s ass as he kissed deeply into Alistair’s opening.

It took genuine effort for Alistair not to stroke himself to climax while he waited out Zevran’s indulgence. The slow massaging hands and blissful noises coming from behind him made it sound as though Zevran was enjoying a delicious meal, and that unmistakable enjoyment only fed his own. A quick glance over his shoulder revealed furrowed, focused brows and half Zevran’s face lost between the golden orbs of his own cheeks. The sight was obscenely beautiful, causing his cock to spasm yet again.

Finally, the warmth of Zevran’s dug more firmly into its target, slipping first around and then soundly wriggling withing the tightness of his hole. Wet and warm, teasing exactly the center of Alistair’s desire, it sent ripples of need up his spine. Alistair’s sharp intake of breath was involuntary, his whole body singing with the sensation.

“Fuck,” he gasped. His body was torn between arching back closer to Zevran’s face and wanting to hump the rumpled covers of the bed. He wasn’t sure whether it was his ass or his cock that was in more agony. The conflicting urges caused him to slip for a moment into fantasy and wonder: what might it be like to have both getting exactly what they needed? Zevran at his ass while his cock is also buried deep? Into Selene? Someone else? Did it really matter? If it was warm and tight and  _ wanted it _ …

Alistair heard a feral sound erupt from his own throat, a grunt of lust that followed the arching of his own body in reaction to his vision. Zevran’s fingers dug hard into Alistair’s cheeks, spreading him wide so he could plunge his mouth deeper still. The muffled moan that buzzed between his cheeks sounded like pure ecstasy.

“Zev,” Alistair whimpered, unsure how to follow up. He wanted more of this, more of  _ everything. _

“Zev, fuck me now…” he panted finally. Zevran’s mouth was a revelation. Oh to have that tongue in his ass while Alistair also fucked another, slow and deep. The sheet below his cockhead was now hosting a wet puddle.

After a pause and a reluctant squeeze, Zevran pulled away. His oiled up hands grabbed hard at Alistair’s hips, pausing again as he braced himself.

“On your back,” Zevran ordered. Alistair’s body moved on its own, complying before the order was even finished. He spread his legs wide, the action of submission sending a new thrill through his body. Rarely had he ever felt so  _ opened _ for someone else, flayed bare for another to see, to do with, to invade and  _ possess _ however they pleased.

Zev’s cock was an unmoving rod, its tip a deep, wet pink. In a blink Zevran was between Alistair’s legs, his curled lips glistening as his shaft slipped along the length of Alistair’s ass. Alistair bucked toward it, the desperation within him unbearable. If being fucked felt anything like having Zevran’s mouth working on him then it was no surprise that Zevran was always so eager for a good, hard fucking.

Zev’s hands trailed lightly down Alistair’s side, one finding his own cock and angling it. The moment his cockhead hit Alistair’s aching hole and began to swirl, to massage at this most sensitive entrance, Alistair felt a new rush of warmth up his own cock. He grabbed it and squeezed, less to bring himself home than to stifle the orgasm welling up so close to the surface. He needed relief, but wanted it to last. The raging storm of desires and sensations within him was pounding at the barriers of his body, driving him to squirm under Zevran’s weight. To spread and sink into his own hips, opening himself in invitation.

“My dear Alistair,” Zevran panted, almost breathless, “I have wanted this since the day we first met.”

The words took a second to penetrate the cloud of lust in Alistair’s brain. Once they registered, he couldn’t help but issue an unexpected laugh.

“You mean the day you tried to kill us?’

“Well…” Zev smirked, still guiding his cock up and down Alistair’s hole. “Yes, once I woke and came to my senses. I was already on the ground and couldn’t help but hope that you might…”

In Zevran’s pause, Alistair felt it. The first push, the cockhead driving inward toward Alistair’s belly. His mouth opened in a surprised breath, the intensity of the sensation as his ring of flesh began to stretch and yield was much more than he was expecting. Zevran’s eyes were trained darkly upon him, taking in Alistair’s face.

“…hope you might… do a little bit of this. Or a lot. As much as you desire in fact…” Zevran finally finished.

Slowly, Alistair felt his body open as Zevran continued to drive toward him, stopping every few seconds to let his lover adjust. Alistair could feel his own pounding heartbeat in his ass, his cock twitching in time with each pulse, even as the intensity of the sensation began to overpower his own well of raging lust. There was simply no denying the sting of it. Maker, Zevran’s cock felt positively  _ huge.  _ J ust as Alistair thought his body was stretched to maximum capacity, Zevran came forward a little more, slipping incrementally deeper. Alistair’s breath left his chest, his senses seeming to dissipate as everything but Zevran’s cock pressing forward fell away.

“Just relax, Alistair,” Zevran whispered, his voice a calming purr. “Once you loosen up, it will be much more comfortable, I promise.”

Alistair nodded and took a deep breath. His asshole felt as though it was blown wider than what should have been possible. With each inhale he urged his hips to loosen, releasing each tense muscle that he was holding flexed. It took breath after breath, but soon his body seemed to begin to accept its new intrusion. In another slow movement, he felt Zevran’s public bone press fully against him, his belly crushing Alistair’s flagging erection against the satiny skin of the elf’s toned stomach.

In a move that Alistair hardly expected, Zevran’s hand rose to cup his cheek, a thumb sweeping gently over Alistair’s jaw. Zevran’s eyes remained fixed upon Alistair, and within them there was something that shot a bolt of warmth through his belly. Alistair felt himself relax more, looking deep into the caramel of Zevran’s oversized eyes, realizing with every breath that Zevran was  _ inside him.  _ Zevran’s lips lowered slowly, at first brushing lightly against Alistair’s, the tip of his tongue flicking out to trace along the line of his mouth. Alistair opened, welcoming Zevran in a deep, searing kiss. A new wave of desire rose between them and their bodies followed it, settling chest to chest as Alistair pulled his arms to fully circle Zevran’s body. He registered the rocking movement in between his legs, and let the last of the tension drain from his open thighs. Alistair realized with a sigh that he felt filled to the brim, made whole by the man inside him, by the warmth in the arms that were embracing him back with an equal fervor.

Zevran’s thrusts were gentle at first, a slow rolling dance that caused the pressure within Alistair to ebb and wane gently. With each rock of Zevran’s hips, he felt filled anew, the stretch of his flesh almost impossibly tight. But the warmth that gathered between them was helping that deep hunger to reawaken and grow, to demand greater satisfaction. Alistair’s hips began to rock in time with Zevran’s, slowly increasing the buzzing friction with each slow roll.

The movements became their own gentle sea, waves of flesh lapping upon waves of flesh. Alistair hardly registered the moment that he began urging Zevran for  _ more,  _ to move a little faster, pull out a little further, only to plunge back in as far as he could reach. Each stroke of Zevran’s cock inside him seemed to find a newer, deeper fit, tickling at nebulous part of his insides that harbored a growing, ecstatic sensation. He pulled a hand away from Zevran’s loosened hair and grabbed one of the elf’s taut asscheeks, guiding his hips in their thrusting, pulling him deeper and deeper within him. He heard himself moan, pant, whisper sweet  _ yes’s _ into Zevran’s ear. Zevran too seemed lost within Alistair’s body, his own probing eyes now hooded and hazy, but soon Alistair’s newly rigid cock was being squeezed into Zevran’s grasp, with agonizing strokes of his cock joining the building wave deep within him.

It was more than Alistair’s mind could bear, and for a moment he felt as though he might have blacked out. He gasped for air and blinked out the stars from behind his eyes before claiming Zevran’s mouth in another desperate kiss. In his sex-soaked mind one word repeated:  _ FUCK.  _ He’d never known such intensity of sensation before, such an overwhelming swell of gorgeous assaults on his senses, even among the many ecstatic nights already spent lost in pleasure. Zevran’s hand and cock worked in time to drive his body up a steep mountain of need, one that promised to combust with a climax of unbearable force. Alistair increased his grip on Zevran’s ass, pulling and urging him to drive harder, hearing the bed begin to squeak beneath them, the salacious sounds of slapping flesh ringing through the air, punctuated by his own grunts, by the word, that word already repeating over and over in his head now sounding off in the space around them.

“Fuck!  _ Fuuuuck…” _

Zevran’s cock, so thick and hard, was driving him steadily, inexorably toward oblivious orgasm. With any remnants of pain now gone, Alistair registered the subtlety of Zevran’s movements, the way his hips curled so sensuously inward and then lingered into Alistair’s depths for just a fraction of a second before pulling away again, the way Zevran’s eyes opened to search Alistair’s face for signs of discomfort, shining a warm amber gaze of bliss down at him, the way Zevran’s fingers tangled urgently in Alistair’s hair. He held Zevran tight and seemed to feel the earth move around them, their very cells opening up to join the other in that soul-melding connection that he’d spent so many lonely nights dreaming about. Somewhere after the minutes began to blur together, Alistair lost comprehension in his body. He let his limbs collapse, let his thighs fall open, his back arching of its own volition, and he gave himself over. To Zevran, to the thick cock ramming deep into the cluster of searing nerves in his insides, to the unexpected ecstasy that was swelling to such powerful heights. The new tsunami of sensation crested slowly and washed over him, wiping out all crumbs of thought and obliterating awareness of anything that was not Zevran inside him and the shuddering storm crashing through his body. The room went white and crackled with stars; distantly his own cock seemed to swell to twice its size before giving up its contents, ejecting a pool of new warmth outward from his crotch, joining with that which was already flooding every last cell he contained. The sounds around him were a cacophany of sex, a primal music keeping time with the furious blaring of his heart and spurting of his cock. Zevran’s own movements lost their rhythm, his hip bones digging hard into Alistair’s thighs as he squeezed in as close as he could manage, growing stiff as he unleashed his own sexual fury between Alistair’s slickened cheeks.

 

When Zevran collapsed finally onto Alistair’s chest, his fingers clutching onto Alistair as though he were drowning in the air around him. Alistair’s body closed around Zevran’s instinctively, drawing him tightly into his nooks and locking him into place. With a deep gulp of air Alistair drifted, his mind blown straight from its earthly constraints and left to wander a more ethereal realm of being, a place where sex was life and love and enlightenment, and he and the flesh he held were made one.

  
  


It wasn’t until Zevran’s cock began its slow withdrawal from Alistair’s ass that the moment came rushing back to him. He opened his eyes and blinked, unaware of just how much time had passed as they’d lain there. How long had they left Selene and the others to wait? Selene would not be happy if they were beyond their departure time; the woman was always so insufferably punctual when it came to her own schedule.

Zevran groaned and began to roll away, apparently sensing Alistair’s newfound lucidity. Alistair’s heartrate picked up again, the realization that they needed to rise and dress bringing him instantly awake. He squeezed his cheeks together as Zevran’s cock left his body completely, leaving behind a warm, wet sting that tingled with newness.

One thing was for sure, if what he had wanted was his mind cleansed of worry, he had gotten exactly what he’d hoped for.

Alistair sat up and ran a hand through his hair, trying to comb spiky chunks back into place. Zevran slipped into his uniform with a flushed smirk, the look of satisfaction on his face instantly making Alistair blush with the force of a blazing sun.

“Well?” Zevran asked, raising an eyebrow.

Alistair opened his mouth to speak but his tongue didn’t obey. He made a sound that cause him to clamp his mouth shut again and swallow hard. After clearing his throat, he tried again.

“That was…” his mind raced through every word he could come up with and they all seemed inadequate. Incredible? Amazing? The hottest and yet strangest thing he’d ever experienced in his life? That it had made him feel somewhat helpless and out of control, but yet he really, really, really fucking  _ liked _ it?

“… I uh, I can see why you enjoy…  _ that _ so much,” Alistair finished sheepishly.

Zevran laughed quietly, something in his sparkling brown eyes telling Alistair that it didn’t matter if Alistair couldn’t find the words; Zevran  _ knew.  _


End file.
